


The Long Road Home

by jackabelle73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e12 Skin Deep, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackabelle73/pseuds/jackabelle73
Summary: What if Belle hadn’t left the Dark Castle in 1x12? What might have happened next?
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 132
Kudos: 101





	1. Addendum to a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _When she was a little girl, she dreamed of a fine world in which a good man walked its winding roads, perhaps somewhere in his wandering soul searching for her._ \-- Paullina Simons

He hadn’t forgotten about her, she was sure of that. Although her repeated calls of his name had gotten no response, a tea tray had appeared an hour ago with her favorite tea and cookies. The air in the cell was a comfortable temperature, unlike her first few nights in this castle when it had been so cold that she shivered all night, unable to sleep. 

Those small efforts to see to her comfort mollified her somewhat, but his rejection in the Great Hall still hurt. She’d offered him her heart, in a way that she never had for anyone else, and his response was to throw her in a dungeon. 

She’d paced at first, kicking the wall at random intervals. She’d pounded on the door with her fists. She tried asking the castle itself to open the door. Magic had its own rules and the castle’s magic seemed to be quirkier than average; she figured it couldn’t hurt to try. She’d told Rumple exactly what she thought of him, with a long-winded monologue that she hoped he heard. 

By the time the tea tray arrived, she’d worn herself out with useless protests. So she simply ate and drank, grateful for the soothing effect of the hot tea on her throat, sore from yelling. 

Her tea finished, she sat down on the hard shelf that passed for a bed, and waited. It felt like hours passed before the heavy door creaked open and Rumplestiltskin entered. 

Her stomach clenched at the sight of him… not in fear, but with what she thought might be desire. How could she know for sure? She’d never truly desired a man before, nor been in love, but she was now. That part, she was sure of. Her head told her that it was utter lunacy, to fall in love with him, but her heart hadn’t listened. She’d spent a lifetime reading tales of adventure and True Love, and had finally found both… only for her adventure to lead her to this dark dungeon, rejected by the man with whom she’d shared True Love’s Kiss. 

And they had definitely shared True Love’s Kiss. His curse had started to break; she’d seen it happen with her own eyes, and it wouldn’t have worked if he didn’t return her feelings. She clung to that thought, while all the things she wanted to say to him jammed in her throat. 

“So. What are you going to do to me?” she asked, eventually.

He pointed to the open door. “Go.”

“Go?”

“I don’t want you anymore, dearie.”

He turned his back to her. Belle stared at the stubborn set of his shoulders, at the outrageous curls brushing his high collar, but couldn’t see his face.

She stood, brushing off her dress and looking at the door that invited her to walk through it, away from the deal she’d made, away from this unpredictable sorcerer who could kill her with a thought, away from this damp cell where she’d already spent far too much time.

And toward what? Back to Avonlea? Her heart clenched at the thought of seeing her father again, of witnessing the look on his face when he realized she’d returned to him unharmed. It would be so easy to return home. It wouldn’t be the same as the childhood home she remembered; even after all the months she’d been gone, they would still be recovering from the Ogres War. She didn’t care about that. She’d be happy to help her people rebuild. Was it what she really wanted, though?

“I’m waiting,” he said in a flat voice. “Go. Now.”

“No. It’s not my fault that you’re a coward,” she told his back, and saw his shoulders hunch in on himself. “You told me once that True Love is the most powerful magic in all the realms, and I’m offering it to you freely. Why are you refusing me?”

“You have an inflated opinion of your value. I said I don’t want you.”

“I don’t believe you. And what about what I want?” she asked, making up her mind without being aware of deciding. “Do you think you’re the first man in my life to try to make decisions for me?” Only silence answered her. “I decide. No one else. And I’m staying.”

She sat back down on the unforgiving stone and crossed her arms, glare ready when he turned to stare at her, mouth agape. He recovered quickly, arrogant mask firmly back in place, but she’d seen the crack in his façade.

“What are you playing at? I could kill you in an instant. I’ll reduce you to ashes and send them back to your father in a box,” he threatened.

“You’ve had plenty of chances to kill me,” she shrugged, affecting a calm confidence that she didn’t feel.

“You impudent little…”

He raised his hand, and Belle couldn’t help flinching as the magic enveloped her. Eyes closed, breath held, she waited. She didn’t know how it felt to be killed by magic, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t this. She’d felt this sensation before. He was… moving her.

“Oof!” Her bottom hit the ground and fresh air brushed her skin, welcome after the dank environment of the cell. She blinked as her eyes adjusted. It was evening and the sun was beginning to set, but even so, it was much brighter out here than where she’d spent the last several hours.

She looked around, seeing a bag next to her with her cloak neatly folded on top of it, and realized she was just outside the castle gates, on the road leading to the nearby village.

“If you think you can…. urgh!”

She got up and kicked at the bag, which barely moved. It looked heavy, bulging with whatever was inside. Curious, she opened it for a quick perusal of its contents, and looked up at the castle.

“We’re not ending this here, Rumplestiltskin,” she announced to the air.

She braced herself and put all her strength into picking up the bag, only to stumble backward when it proved to be light as air. Of course.

She marched up to the gates, unsure at the last moment if they would open for her, but didn’t halt her forward progress. They did open, and she felt a small sense of satisfaction that he hadn’t barred her from the grounds completely. The main doors opened for her as well, and the doors into the Great Hall, where she found Rumplestiltskin.

He looked up from his spinning wheel, startled, when she stomped over to him and threw the bag at his feet. There was a flash of joy in his eyes, the barest curving of his mouth as if he wanted to smile, before he scowled at her.

“I can’t get rid of you, can I, dearie?”

“Is this how you pack for someone you want to get rid of? Someone you don’t care for?” she demanded, kneeling to open the bag. She started taking items out, listing them. “Clothes for any weather. Several days’ worth of food, and I’d wager that it would never run out. My favorite books.” She glanced up, finding him dumbstruck. She returned to her inventory. “Enough gold coins to rent a room in the finest inns, and that would surely replenish itself as well. A dagger for protection. First aid supplies, and…” She withdrew a smaller bag, opened it, and looked up at him. “Cloths, for when I bleed. You even thought of that.”

He was studiously looking down, hair covering most of his face, but she was willing to bet he was blushing. “You’ll need those in a few days,” he murmured.

He’d tracked her monthly cycles. Belle was lost for words for a moment, before she gathered herself and spoke softly.

“Rumple… this is not the action of a heartless monster who wants to get rid of his maid. You care about me; I know you do. So why are you doing this?” She touched him, tentatively at first, and when he only stared at her hand there, let it rest on his knee. “Talk to me, please.”

He met her gaze for a moment, just a flicker of his eyelashes before he looked away again, and lowered his head. 

“Belle… none of my plans accounted for the possibility of you. I need to see them through. I can’t let anything stand in my way.”

“What plans? And what makes you think I would stop you?”

She waited, but he only drew his golden thread through his fingers, over and over.

“Belle… you must leave.” His voice cracked as he whispered the words.

“I refuse. Send me away a hundred times, and I’ll come back a hundred times, because I love you, and I am choosing you.” He looked up at her, finally, and stared as if he’d never seen a creature quite like her in all the realms. “I was right, wasn’t I? Yesterday, when I said that no one had loved you since your son.” An almost imperceptible nod was her only answer. “You’re out of practice with being loved, and I… well, I’ve never been in love before. We may have to figure it out as we go.” 

He was still staring at her. The moment drew out, and she realized that she would have to take charge. He appeared to be quite incapable of initiating any action at the moment.

“So!” she said decisively. “You may as well accept that you can’t get rid of me, and I’ll make us some tea and you can tell me about this plan of yours. Maybe I can help.”

She didn’t wait for an answer, simply rose and went to fetch the tea. She paused by the door to look back, finding him staring after her.

In no time, they were seated by the fire, two comfortable chairs pushed together so they could sit side-by-side, and the tea set on a small table between them.

“So…” Belle began, holding her cup between her hands to absorb the heat. “Tell me what you’re trying to do, with this plan.”

“I told you about my son,” he started hesitantly. He stopped again, clearly struggling. Belle placed a gentle hand on his arm, squeezing lightly through the silk, and waited for him to continue. “His name was Bae, and he was the best thing that ever happened to me in my mortal life.”

“You said you lost him,” Belle prompted after a moment. “That must have been devastating.”

He nodded without looking at her.

“How did he die?” she asked, hesitant.

“He didn’t. He’s simply lost, somewhere out there in the realms, and I need to find him.”

For a moment, Belle couldn’t process his words. Rumplestiltskin had been the Dark One for centuries. How could his son still be alive? She voiced her question, hesitant, but she had to ask. His answer was vehement. 

“I know he’s alive, because I cast a spell to find him. The spell… it’s not working properly, for some reason. It won’t give me his exact location as it ought, but it wouldn’t work at all if he were dead. I must find him, to tell him that I’m sorry I let him go, and tell him how much I love him. I must, or all this power I possess is for nothing!”

Agitated, he set his cup down with a clatter and began pacing before the fire, and Belle suddenly thought of her mother. What would she give for just five more minutes with her? For the chance to say that she loved her, one last time? It was a futile question, because no magic could bring back the dead. There were some things that even magic couldn’t do. Rumplestiltskin’s son was still alive somewhere, and even Rumple, with all his power, hadn’t managed to bring him home. 

“Your power,” she realized, thinking aloud. “That’s why you reacted as you did, when your curse started to break. You need your magic to find your son.” 

He nodded, his lips moving around a barely audible, “Yes.” 

“I almost cost you a chance to find your son. I’m sorry, Rumple. I didn’t know.” 

“Do you understand, now?” he asked. “It’s not that I don’t want your love. You’re right. No one has loved me for two hundred years, not since I lost Bae, but I won’t abandon my son, not even for True Love.” 

“Why does it have to be a choice?” she asked, going to him and taking his hands in hers. “Why can’t I stay, and we can love each other, and we’ll work together to find Bae. I’ll help you in any way I can.” 

“You’re naive if you think it can be that simple,” he scoffed. 

“Don’t be mean,” she scolded. A small part of her mind registered that she had just scolded Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One himself. She had no fear that he would retaliate, but softened her tone nonetheless, because he was also her love. “I never said it would be simple, or easy. It only needs to be possible.”

He was staring at her again; she’d rendered him speechless several times today. That was quite alright. She could wait. 

“You… really want to stay?” he asked, finally. 

“Yes. How many times must I say it?” she asked softly. 

He only shrugged helplessly in response. Well, she’d achieved forward momentum once already today by taking charge of the moment. 

“It’s getting late,” she announced. “I’m going to go up to my room and take a bath. It will be bedtime soon. Why don’t we sleep on this, and talk again in the morning?”

“Of course,” he said softly, watching her leave.

She turned back again at the door, to find him watching her, as she expected. 

“Rumplestiltskin?” 

“Yes?” 

“You do know where my bedroom is, don’t you?” 

“I need to… check a potion,” he muttered, and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. 

Belle smiled to herself, and climbed the stairs. This time, he would come when she called his name. She was sure of it. 

*

She set down her hairbrush, and surveyed her image one last time in the reflection from the window. A mirror would be better, but since that wasn’t an option, she’d improvised. 

She wore a sheer white nightgown in the finest silk, which clung to her curves more than any other nightie she’d ever worn in her life. 

A wardrobe had appeared one day, in the bedchamber that she’d claimed as her own. It held an assortment of clothes, all in her size, and after a while she figured out that she could ask it for specific things. 

This filmy garment, which she felt sure would be translucent in the daylight, was what the wardrobe had provided when she asked for something a bride would wear on her wedding night. 

She’d bathed and smoothed perfumed lotions all over her body. She’d brushed her hair to a shine and left it loose around her shoulders. She’d turned down the bed. The only thing missing was her sparkly groom. 

Lifting her head, she spoke clearly. “Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin.”

There was a long pause before she felt, rather than heard, him arrive outside her door. Smiling in bemusement, she crossed to the door and opened it. He stood there, hands not quite clasped in front of him as his fingers laced and unlaced with one another, then laced again. 

“Did you… call me?” he asked. 

“You know I did. And you should also have known that I wasn’t asking you to appear outside the door,” she said, taking one of his hands and drawing him into the room.

He stood dumbly as she closed and latched the door behind him, then stepped in front of him, only inches away. 

“So this is where you disappear at night,” he said finally, looking around. 

“Yes… which you knew full well. I knew you wouldn’t come in here, unless I invited you, and now I have.” 

“Inviting the Dark One into your bedchamber at this hour of the night? What will the villagers say?” he asked, his voice going high in an attempt at his usual flair. 

“Not the Dark One. My True Love. And I fully intend,” she said, watching him carefully for his reaction, “to consummate that love tonight.” 

He went very still. 

“Belle… do you know what you’re saying? Your reputation will be ruined, you won’t be able to go back to your father and live among your people again. They wouldn’t accept you.” 

“Rumple, I already accepted that I would never go home again.” 

She didn’t consciously decide to shorten his name, but once she did, it felt right. 

“You could have,” he answered. “I was going to let you go, eventually.” 

“Have you forgotten?” She reached out to touch him, just letting her fingertips make contact to his vest, over his heart. “You did let me go, earlier today. And I came back.”

“It’s not too late. I could send you home, now, and you could have the life you were always meant to have.”

He raised a hand, as if to flourish it and poof her away, but she pulled it down, snorting her derision. 

“The life I was meant to have? What life was that? Marrying Gaston? Or some other brainless musclebound knight who would consider me his property, who would regard me as nothing more than a vessel for producing sons?” She released his hand, cupping his cheek instead. “I never wanted that life, Rumple. I wanted adventure, and a loyal love from someone who regarded me as his equal. Someone I could talk to, and laugh with, and face all the trials of life with. Someone like you.” 

He stared at her for a moment, before he gathered himself. 

“You never wanted to get married?” he asked. 

“I might… if the right man asked. Are you asking me?” Belle teased. 

“Well, I didn’t mean… we don’t have a witness,” he sputtered. 

“We don’t need witnesses. Rumple… if you ask me, I’ll say yes.” 

She spread her hand more firmly over his heart, and waited, looking into his unique eyes. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and gulped before he finally managed to speak. 

“Belle of Avonlea, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, flinging her arms around him. Her lips came within a hair-breadth of his, before she drew back. “Can I…?” 

“Yes, it’s quite alright,” he answered, before drawing her in and kissing her. She savored that feeling of being pulled into his embrace, the first time that he’d initiated any physical contact between them. He deepened the kiss, and uncertainty gripped her. She wasn’t sure how to respond, and pulled away, her breaths quick and shallow.

“Belle? Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just not sure of how to proceed. I may… need your guidance. I haven’t done this before.” She could feel herself blushing. 

He stepped back from her, looking dismayed. “You’re a maiden.” 

“Well… yes.” What else did he expect? 

He stepped back, dropping his hands from her waist.

“We shouldn’t,” he muttered. 

“Rumple?” 

“We shouldn’t do this,” he repeated, louder. “It’s not the right decision for you.” 

“Not the right… oh, for gods’ sake!” she exploded. “Who are you to decide what’s right for me? Are you going to be just as bad as Gaston after all? Someone who thinks he owns me, and can make all my decisions for me?” 

“No, not at all! Belle, I only want what’s best for you. Having your light corrupted by my Darkness… how can that be what you want?” 

“There is no light without the darkness,” she said, stepping closer again. She held his hands loosely in hers, and watched him swallow, his gaze never wavering from hers. 

“For once in my long Dark existence, I’m trying to do the right thing. Why won’t you let me?” 

She thought for a moment. “Tell me something, Rumplestiltskin… if I hadn’t invited you here tonight, would you have barged in and forced yourself on me?”

“No. Never.” He shook a finger at her, adamant. “I’ve done horrible things as the Dark One, but never that.” 

“I know,” she soothed him. “I only meant to make you remember it. If I said no right now, or even after we’re naked on the bed, would you stop?” 

“Of course. You have the right to say no, Belle.” 

“Then doesn’t it logically follow, that I also have the right to say yes?”

“Well… of course.” 

“Rumplestiltskin?” She took another small step, till they stood toe-to-toe and she could smell him, the leather and herbs scent that she associated so strongly with him. She was close enough to see his eyes dilate. 

“Hmm?” was his only response as he stared at her from an inch away.

Gathering her courage, she reached up to open his top button, never breaking eye contact.

_“Yes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this for the Rumbelle Showdown in 2019. A year and a half later, I finally have it finished. Well, about 98% finished. I was trying really hard to reach 100% before I started posting, but omg I can’t look at it any longer without feeling some sort of progress, so I’m throwing the first chapter out into the world. The fic currently has 10 chapters, and is just over 30K words. I’m hoping to update a couple times a week, maybe Thursdays and Saturdays.


	2. The Possibility of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _“I believe that all of our lives we’re looking for home and if we’re really lucky, we find it in someone’s loving arms. I think that’s what life is...coming home.”_ \-- Anita Krizzan

Belle was humming.

Rumple smiled to himself as he idly turned the spinning wheel. She’d been humming a lot for the past couple months, ever since the day they first kissed, and the nature of their relationship had changed. Oh, how it had changed.

He still remembered every detail of their first night together, the way she asked before kissing him, if it would be okay now, and he’d told her yes, that he could protect himself and keep his power now that he knew what to expect. He could vanquish an entire army of ogres with a careless gesture, but Belle’s love for him was more terrifying than any army.

He still remembered how she’d loosened the laces of her bodice, shy and hesitant but so open, so sure of herself that this was what she wanted. He was what she wanted.

No one had ever wanted him like that. No woman had ever offered herself to him so freely, with no deals, no conditions, no power play in mind. Belle had given herself to him, for no reason other than because she wanted him, loved him even. It was still so hard for him to believe, but True Love’s Kiss didn’t lie.

When her nervous fingers fumbled, he’d taken over the task of unlacing. As her layers came off, he felt more and more unworthy, a swamp creature in the presence of a goddess. He wanted to extinguish the fire and candles, to hide in the darkness that suited him so well, but she wouldn’t allow it. 

“If I can be brave, so can you,” she whispered, as the last of her layers fell away and she reached for him.

He’d woken the next morning – and every morning since – to Belle’s smile. As unbelievable as it still was to him, being with him made her happy. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, in every way, at any given moment, in every room of the castle.

The Dark Castle had _many_ rooms.

Including this one. He glanced over to where, only yesterday, Belle had pushed him back on the table and attacked his pants. She informed him that it wasn’t fair that he always used magic to take his pants and boots off, as it deprived her of the opportunity to undress him. She soon found out why he did it that way, when his tight leather breeches and impractical footwear proved to be more difficult to remove than she’d anticipated. In the end, she’d contented herself with opening his pants just far enough to allow her access, and climbed atop him with his boots still on.

A sprig of greenery tickled the side of his face, bringing him out of his fond memories.

He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t heard her humming come closer. Whatever she was singing to herself today didn’t seem to have words, other than the occasional la, la followed by more wordless vibrations.

“That wheel hasn’t turned for ten minutes,” she informed him. “Is your mind somewhere else?”

“You are quite the distraction.” He could feel her smile as she draped her arms over his shoulders from behind and pressed close, kissing his cheek. “And what’s this?” he asked, noticing what she held.

“This is the first carrot from my garden,” she informed him. “Spring is over, summer is here, everything is growing.”

“Summer? Already?” He turned to look out the window, where the bright sunlight poured in through drapes that were always open now.

“Yes, summer,” she repeated, her eyes alight with laughter. “Time passes more quickly when you’re happy.” 

He stood, slipping from her arms to approach the window and see the undeniable evidence for himself. The castle grounds were a medley of vibrant colors – mostly green, with pops of other bright hues from the flowers that Belle had planted here and there. She’d announced her intention of planting a garden, not long after that pivotal day when everything changed, and insisted on doing it all herself, without the magical aid he’d offered.

“Rumple?” Belle was beside him, her brow creased with worry. “You are happy with me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” he reassured her. “Belle, the past two months have been the happiest I’ve been since I was cursed.” He lifted her hand, kissing the ring he’d given her the day they said private vows to each other. “The happiest two months in hundreds of years, and you did that. You brought light back into my life, in every way.”

He gestured toward the window, and she smiled in relief. He knew she was remembering, as he was, the day she’d opened the drapes and fallen into his arms. In retrospect, he was hers from that day forward; he just hadn’t been able to admit it yet.

“So you say you’re happy, but something is worrying you. What is it?” she asked.

“Belle… I’m afraid I’m too happy, here with you. I’ve started to forget what I need to do, if I’m ever to find Bae again. I can’t forget about him. I lost him once, and he’s out there, and I can’t stand the possibility that he thinks I’ve forgotten him. I can’t afford to be distracted.”

“And I’m distracting you,” she concluded.

“Yes.” He sighed. “In the very best way, but yes.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders back.

“You’re right. You told me about Bae, and how important it is that you find him, and I understand. I promised to help you, and instead I’ve been delaying your efforts. I’m sorry.”

“Belle… please don’t ever apologize for loving me.”

He cupped her face and kissed her, light and brief, just a shared breath to reconnect.

“All right,” she said when they parted. “No apologies. We do need to make some changes, though. We need…” She trailed off, seeming to search for the word she wanted. “Balance,” she decided. “We can still enjoy being together, but our focus will be on returning Bae to you.”

“To us,” Rumple corrected. “When I find him, the two most important people in my life will be with me, and we’ll be a family, Belle.” 

She tilted her head, studying him. 

“You’ve never mentioned any other family, aside from Baelfire. What about your parents? Or siblings?” 

He took a step back, feeling the contentment that he’d been basking in fade, like a cloud covering the sun. 

“My parents both abandoned me,” he said shortly, walking away from her and back to his wheel. “My mother when I was born, so I have no memory of her. My father raised me for a few years, but eventually chose a life of eternal youth over the responsibility of parenthood.”

“That’s horrible,” Belle whispered. “Oh, Rumple…”

“It’s in the past,” he said, hoping his short answer would tell her that further sympathy would not be welcome.

“How did he find eternal youth?” Belle asked. “I’ve only read of a few ways that can be achieved, and they all come at terrible cost.”

“Oh, yes. He traded what little humanity he ever had, in a place called Neverland. My last memory of him is the smirk on his teenage face, as a demon dragged me away.” 

“A demon? How did you escape?” 

“Oh, it delivered me to the door of two ladies who’d cared for me before, when my father couldn’t be bothered to be a father. No doubt, the shadow carried me there on his orders. At least he made sure I was sent somewhere that he knew I’d be cared for; he did that much.” Belle was silent, no doubt absorbing the traumatic story. “My parents never had any other children, which was for the best.” 

He felt a gentle hand between his shoulder blades, and Belle’s comforting weight leaning against his side. 

“I’m sorry. No child deserves to be abandoned by their parents.” She slid a hand down his arm, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together before she asked, “And you? Did you ever have any other children?” 

“No. My first wife and I…. we couldn’t. Then I became the Dark One, and no Dark One has ever had a child.” 

“Never? In all the centuries? There have been dozens of Dark Ones. Surely, at least one of them had a child.” 

He shook his head. “There’s no memory of it ever happening.” 

“Oh.” She looked lost. 

“Belle… did you want a child?” They had never discussed it. 

“I always assumed I would be a mother, one day. I even… never mind.” She walked away, to stand before the Golden Fleece and run her hand across its soft surface. 

If Belle wanted a child, he could procure one for her. There were literally hundreds of poor families in the Enchanted Forest, who would accept a bit of gold in exchange for giving up their newborn.

“What were you going to say?” He joined her, sliding a hand at her waist. “I’d really like to know.” 

“I had names picked out,” she said softly. “It’s something that all little girls do.” . 

“What were the names?” 

“It doesn’t matter. If I ever had kids, I’m sure I would have changed my mind by the time I had them.” 

She wasn’t looking at him. He was so accustomed to her undivided attention when they talked, that it was disconcerting for her to avoid his gaze now. 

“Belle…” He turned her toward him, gently, and his heart clenched when he saw her eyes bright with unshed tears. He wrapped her in his arms. “Sweetheart, if you wanted a baby, all you had to do is say so. I could find one for you and bring it here. We could raise it as our own.” 

“Rumple, no! Do you think that’s what I want, to have you tear apart another family just to fulfill a girlhood fantasy of mine?” 

He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Is that really all it was? A girlhood fantasy? These tears say that the woman still has that dream.” 

“You know what I dreamt about, Rumple? A child with your intelligence and humor, and your huge heart. The rest of the world doesn’t know that side of you, but I do. I wanted your child, Rumple.” 

“You mean, our child. One with your endless curiosity and thirst for adventure. Your bravery and empathy for others.” 

“It could have been the best of both of us,” Belle whispered. 

“And it’s something that I can’t give you,” he said with regret. “If you really want a child, Belle, you’ll have to have it with someone else. I’ll understand if you choose to leave.”

“Why do you always assume that I’ll abandon you at the first hint of trouble? If I wanted to avoid trouble, I wouldn’t have married the Dark One. I knew what I was getting. Why do you always think I’ll leave?” 

“Everyone else in my life has,” he muttered. 

“Not me. Not ever. And there was one other who didn’t leave you of his own will.” 

“Bae,” he said softly. 

“Yes. From what you said, he stood by you.” 

“And I was the one to abandon him.” 

“You said it was a mistake, made in a moment of panic,” Belle reminded him. “You didn’t mean to, and you’ve been trying to get him back ever since.”

“And I’ve failed,” he said, despondent. 

“But now you have me,” she countered. “And we’re going to bring him back, together. If I’m going to help, I need to know what you’ve tried so far. So why don’t we stop dwelling on what we can’t do, and focus on what we can do, which is bring Bae home. Let’s sit down with a cup of tea, and you can tell me all about it.”

They found themselves by the window this time, sipping tea in the warm sunlight. Rumple won the chipped cup they both favored, by simply poofing it out of Belle’s hand and into his own. The look she gave him said that she’d get him back for that trick later; he couldn’t wait to see what form her revenge would take. In the meantime, he sipped carefully from the unchipped side of the cup, giving himself a moment to think how to start.

“I have a plan,” he said haltingly. “One I’ve been working on for years.”

“You didn’t tell me that before,” Belle observed.

“I’m afraid you won’t like it,” he admitted.

She sipped her tea before setting the cup down and leaning forward to take his hand.

“Tell me,” she urged. “So I know what we’re dealing with.”

So he did. All about the Dark Curse, and everything that went with it.

“Rumple, I don’t understand. Why do you need this horrible curse to find Bae? There are other ways to cross realms, even I know that. There are mirrors, ruby slippers, and magic hats. Why don’t you ask Jefferson to take you?” 

“I can’t tell him exactly where I need to go. The Land Without Magic is a large place, Belle. Besides, he wouldn’t be able to bring us both back, because of the hat’s rule.”

“That’s not the only thing preventing you, is it? You could have found a way around the hat’s rule a long time ago.” 

He turned away, busying himself with putting another lump of sugar in his tea. 

“Rumple… tell me, please. You can trust me.” 

“Bae went to a realm without magic. I can find other ways to get to that realm, but this is the only plan that allows me to get there and still have magic. I must have my magic, Belle. Without it, I’m powerless. I’m nothing.”

“You’re not nothing!” she said, vehement. “How can you say that?”

“You’ve only ever known me as the Dark One. Had you known the powerless spinner that I was–”

“I’m sure I would have known a good man, who loved his son more than anything. An intelligent man, who can surely find another way, without disrupting the lives of everyone in the land.”

“Do you think I haven’t looked?” he retorted. “This is the only way, Belle.” He squeezed her hand between both of his. “I’ll find a way for us to stay together while we wait for the Savior to arrive, and everything will work out. You’ll see.”

“This will destroy so many lives…” she whispered. 

“My love, you asked me to trust you. I am asking you to trust me. This is our best option, if we are ever to find Bae and bring him home.” 

She searched his eyes, and seemed to make a decision. Getting up, she deposited herself in his lap and looped her arms around his neck.

“I trust you,” she said softly against his hair. “What can I do to help?”

“Perhaps you could translate some Fairy spell books for me?” he asked hopefully. “One never knows what might be useful when journeying to another realm.”

She hopped off his lap, smiling. “Show me these books.”

As he’d hoped, the ancient texts proved to be an excellent diversion for Belle. Each day she worked diligently, translating one page at a time. Occasionally, she would bring a scroll to him with the translated text, asking if the spell might be useful in the land without magic. He praised her efforts every day, no matter how useless the spells were. The days passed and she persisted, even to the point of exhaustion. Twice in the past week, he’d found her asleep over the books.

It was well into summer and the sun was shining down on the grounds of the Dark Castle, when it had never dared before. Belle was working at the table, her quill going scratch scratch on the parchment, when she gasped.

“Rumple!”

He was at her side before she could get up.

“What is it?”

“This spell! It’s… Rumple, I think this spell can give you everything you want, without the Dark Curse. It will find Bae, and take you to him.”

“Impossible,” he scoffed. “If such a spell existed, I would have found it before now.”

“Not if it’s written in Fairy. You don’t read Fairy, and you think their spells are useless. Just look at it,” she insisted, shoving the translation scroll into his hands.

He read, trying not to get excited. If Belle had translated correctly – and he had no doubt of it – this spell functioned as a locator and portal-opener. He was halfway down the page when his hopes were dashed.

“You need two people to cast this, Belle.” He pushed the scroll away across the table, and turned away, but her firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Yes… a sorcerer, and someone who loves them. You have that, Rumple. You have me.” She pulled him back to the table. “Keep reading. This spell actually takes three people, but I promise, we can do it.”

Curiosity piqued, he kept reading. Not many spells required three people.

“I don’t understand, Belle. This says we need one drop of blood, given willingly, from three separate people. The person casting the spell, someone who loves them, and a third person… someone born of True Love, who is both related to and wants to find the person you’re seeking. The Savior isn’t born yet, and that child won’t be related to Bae. She will have no reason to care about the fate of a boy she’s never met.”

“Do you think Snow and Charming are the only True Love couple?” she asked fondly, cupping his face in her hands. “We claim that title too, Rumple.”

“Yes, but they’re the ones expecting a baby,” he reminded her patiently.

“And so are we,” she smiled. At his open-mouthed amazement, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“You’re…. You’re sure?” he stuttered.

He snatched his hand away from her body, feeling dread creep up and lodge in his throat. 

“Rumple? What’s wrong?” 

“I didn’t think it was possible,” he muttered. “How could this have happened?”

“Well, we have spent quite a lot of time naked together in the past few months,” Belle said, her eyes alight with humor. “That may have something to do with it.” 

He stared at her stomach, then to her face… she was so happy. He didn’t want to be the reason she stopped smiling. 

He needed to think. He stalked away from her, going to his wheel and giving it one turn with his hand without sitting. No, he couldn’t spin right now. 

“We should have taken precautions,” he muttered to himself. “If I thought this could happen, I would have prevented it.” 

“Prevented it? Why? You know I want a baby.” Belle asked, coming to his side. “Rumple, talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

“I told you, no Dark One has ever had a child. I would never have put you at risk like that, if I thought it was possible.” 

“Having a baby has always been a risk, for every woman.” 

“I’m not talking about that!” he bellowed, snatching away from her attempts to comfort him. “Look at me, Belle! I’m an aberration, the embodiment of Darkness. I’m centuries of hate and violence given human form! What kind of child can come from this?” he demanded, gesturing at himself. “What kind of monster might be growing inside you, right now, and what might it do to you?” 

“Rumplestiltskin, you stop that right now!” She snapped. She stomped closer, till she was in his face, where he couldn’t avoid her. “I won’t allow anyone to speak that way about the man I love… not even the man himself.”

“Belle… I’m not a man.” 

“Yes, you are.” She looped her arms around his neck. “I say you are, and I…” She let one hand slide down his chest, then lower. “…have good reason to know.” She squeezed lightly between his legs. “You feel like a man to me,” she said with a smirk. She brought her hand back up, cupping his face. “Rumple… I know who you are.” 

He closed his eyes, letting himself bask in her touch for just a moment, to get lost in the feeling of calm and contentment that she alone could bring out in him. In all his centuries as the carrier of the curse, only she had been able to quiet the voices in his head. They always came back; the curse was too strong to be tamped down for long. For those few moments though, when she kissed him or laughed with him, he felt almost human again. 

But he wasn’t. And nothing could change that fact. He opened his eyes, seeing her own bright blue eyes just inches away.

“Belle… if you truly know who I am, then you know that the curse I carry is a part of me. You can’t deny it.” 

“I’m not trying to deny it. But that’s not all you are, Rumple. You were an ordinary man once. You were a spinner, a husband, a father. Now you’re my love, and soon you’ll be a father again. I thought you’d be happy about our baby. Instead you seem terrified. Why?” 

“We have no way of knowing how my Darkness will affect our child. There’s no precedent for this.” 

“Tell me… did any of the Dark Ones fall in love after being cursed?” 

“No. Everyone knows, there’s no room for love in a Dark One’s heart.” 

“Do you really believe that?” she asked softly. She placed a hand over his heart, and placed his hand over her heart, and waited.

“I didn’t mean you, Belle. Of course I love you.” 

“Then that means… that you proved centuries of assumptions wrong. And what’s to say that you haven’t proved another assumption wrong?” She moved his hand to her abdomen. 

“We’re having a baby, Rumple.” Her smile could have lit the Black Forest. “Our baby, born of our True Love. And I refuse to believe that it will be anything other than perfect.” 

He wanted to believe her, so badly… but centuries of having his hopes dashed prevented him from hoping.

“You can’t know that, Belle.” 

“Well, what I do know is that it’s not just up to you. This is my child too, Rumple. I get a say in what it will be like, and I say it will be perfect.”

Helpless in the face of her optimism, he smoothed her dress over her belly and managed a shadow of a smile.

“Not even the Dark One can argue with you.” 

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it!” she said playfully, tapping his chin, then grew serious again. “Do you remember how this conversation started?” 

He was afraid to say the words out loud. Was it really possible?

“The spell you found… it can help us find Bae.”

“Yes. We can raise our child on stories of their big brother, and teach them to love Bae before they ever meet him. And when our child is old enough to understand, they can help us cast the spell.”

“And find Bae,” he said, in wonderment. “And we’ll all be together.”

He sank to his knees before her, to press a kiss to her stomach and the possibility held within.


	3. The Perfect Time for Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Childhood is the most beautiful of all life’s seasons.” -- Jerry Smith_

“And who’s the most perfect baby in the Enchanted Forest, hmm?” Belle asked, tickling Gideon’s round tummy. 

He giggled and kicked his feet, knocking away her hands as she tried to grab his toes. 

She was well aware of her bias in this matter, but considered it a provable fact that Gideon was perfect. With his curly dark hair and deep brown eyes, his infectious laugh and obvious intelligence, how could she have asked for a better gift than this baby? 

“Alright, time to get dressed,” she told him. She held up two shirts, one blue and the other a deep red. “Which one do you like?”

He grabbed for the red one, so she eased it over his head and helped him stand up. 

“Want to take a step for me, sweetheart?” 

She made sure he had his balance, before prying her fingers from his tight grip and scooting back, encouraging him to come to her. He whined, his little hands reaching toward her, fingers opening and closing on empty air. His body swayed forward before he rocked his weight back without taking a step, and voiced his protest again.

“You can do it, sweetheart. Come on, take a step for me,” she urged. 

Gideon measured the distance between them, then dropped to his hands and knees to crawl for the short journey to Belle’s lap. He pulled himself up and hugged her neck, babbling happily. 

“What’s going on here?” Rumple asked from the door of the nursery. 

“Your son is still not walking,” Belle informed him. 

“Hmm. When _your_ son starts running away from you, you’ll wish that he’d stuck with crawling,” Rumple said as he approached. He held his hands out for their baby. 

Belle passed Gideon, then took Rumple’s offered hand to stand. 

“Storytime?” she asked. 

He nodded, absorbed with tapping Gideon on the nose. The baby went cross-eyed for a moment, trying to look at Rumple’s finger so close, then grabbed it, shaking the finger up and down. 

“Quite a grip you have there, m’boy.” 

Rumple managed to slip his finger free, only to have their baby’s curious hands grab his nose next. Finding that he couldn’t wrap his fingers around it, Gideon let go and instead patted his face all over, as if he’d never seen him before. 

Rumple let him indulge his curiosity, then settled the boy more comfortably in the crook of his arm. 

“I thought we’d go into Bae’s room today. There’s something I want to show you.” 

In the room next to their own, which they’d prepared for Bae’s eventual return, Rumple picked up a ratty ball and showed it to Gideon. 

“Do you know what this is?” he asked. 

“Bah! Bah!” he squealed, chubby hands reaching for it. 

“That’s right, it’s a ball. This ball belongs to Baelfire. Maybe, when he comes to live with us, the two of you can play ball together.” 

He set the ball carefully on the dresser, where it was displayed prominently. Belle was waiting when he turned around, and slipped her arms around both of them. 

“That would be wonderful, Rumple. To see your two boys playing together. They’ll play ball, and read books together, and explore the castle to their hearts’ content.” 

“If he’s not too old for games. We have no way of knowing how old Bae will be when we find him,” he reminded her. “If we ever find him.” 

“We will,” she assured him. “We just need time, that’s all.” 

She’d made a decision to be as positive as possible about Bae’s return, trying to counteract Rumple’s sporadic pessimism. She suspected his doubts came straight from his curse, from that side of him that lived in darkness. It was her duty to counteract that darkness, and give her love a fighting chance to live in the light. 

It had become easier since Gideon came along. The boy radiated happiness with every breath. His smiles and giggles could bring out the soft side of Rumplestiltskin in a way that not even Belle could. The Dark One didn’t stand a chance. 

“I say that it’s nearly time for our afternoon tea, don’t you think?” Rumple said, changing the subject. “Shall we--”

He stopped abruptly, head turning as though distracted by something. Belle fought her urge to ask what he sensed; their safety could be at stake, and he would tell her when he could. 

“Regina is here,” he said tersely, handing Gideon back to her. “She’s through the gate already. I’m sending you to the other side of the castle. Stay there, and stay quiet, till I come to get you.” 

She only had time to nod before the magic enveloped them. When it cleared, they found themselves in the library. Well, it was her favorite room in the castle after all… after the bedroom she shared with Rumplestiltskin.

She set Gideon down and he crawled toward the low shelf where a selection of children’s books had been accumulating since before he was born. Belle followed him, taking the book that he pulled out at random and sitting down next to him to read. The two of them could spend hours in here, and frequently had. 

The only thing she didn’t have in here that she wanted at the moment, was their afternoon tea. Rumple’s mention of it before he sent them here, had made her realize she was thirsty. She swallowed before turning the page and continuing to read, hoping to relieve her dry throat. 

Magic flared behind her. She could feel it, even if she wasn’t looking. When she turned, she found their tea tray on her settee. 

“Look, Gideon. Papa sent us our afternoon tea. Let’s go get a drink, hmm?” 

After giving him a small cup of milk and a cookie to nibble, she prepared her own cup. They were still enjoying their snack when Rumple came up the stairs, walking slowly instead of using magic to appear suddenly in the room. 

“Is everything alright?” Belle asked, making sure the tray with its hot teapot was out of Gideon’s reach before going to Rumple. 

“For now,” he replied, without any of his usual impish flair. He wandered to his spinning wheel, where he frequently sat in the evenings while she read, and gave it an idle turn. 

“What is it?” she asked. “You can tell me.” 

“Regina heard rumors that I had acquired a magic bean. It didn’t take her too long to deduce that I’m pursuing other options to achieve my goals, and she’s not pleased. She could be a problem for us.” 

“What are you going to do about her?” Belle asked. 

“Well, I could always kill her,” he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, showing a flash of his former self. 

“Rumple, no. It’s not her fault that you’ve manipulated her for years to cast your curse, that you need for your reasons.”

“Belle, you can’t be too sympathetic toward Regina. She would not hesitate to use you and Gideon against me. Why do you think I always hide you when she comes?” 

“Oh, I’m very aware of why you hide us. I also know that Regina is who she is, in part because of what you’ve done to her.” 

“My first priority, always, is to my family. No one will stop me from keeping you and Gideon safe. And no one will stop me from finding Baelfire, bringing him home, so I can keep him safe as well.”

“You can’t hide us from the world forever, Rumple. Not all people are suited to sulking for centuries in a huge castle… even _you_ tired of it eventually.” 

“And what makes you say that?” he asked. 

“Well, you were lonely enough to bring me here.” She poked his leather-covered ribs. “Lonely enough to allow yourself to be seduced by your little maid.” 

“Hmm…. that maid hasn’t done much dusting lately.” 

“Maybe because she’s been busy raising your son,” she teased back. 

“Our son, Belle. Our beautiful, perfect son… who has fallen asleep on his books. Just like his mother.”

*

“Mama! Papa! Look at me!” 

Belle turned from where she was teasing Rumple with a bright yellow flower, flicking it across his cheek, to search the castle grounds for their son. Gideon had wandered away some time ago, bored with their quiet picnic in the shade. As the entire grounds had been enchanted to ensure he couldn’t hurt himself, they hadn’t been watching him closely. 

“There,” Rumple said, finding him before she did and pointing. 

Their boy stood atop a low stone wall which served as a divider between sections of the garden. Arms out for balance, he kept his eyes focused on the wall as he carefully put one foot in front of the other and walked the uneven stones to the end of the wall. Only when he’d accomplished his goal did he look up at them and wave. 

“Good job, sweetheart!” Belle called, feeling her heart swell as Gideon grinned proudly. 

She caught her breath as he jumped off the wall, but he landed safely and ran toward them. No matter how many times she reminded herself that he couldn’t hurt himself within the castle grounds, it still startled her to see her baby catapult himself through the air. She still thought of him as her baby, though he was four years old and impossibly tall for his age. 

He stopped next to them, panting, and asked hopefully, “Time for cake?” 

“Why don’t you catch your breath first,” Rumple suggested. “Sit down, drink some juice, and we’ll have cake in a moment.” 

He gave an impatient sigh, but did as he was told, obediently sipping juice and all but counting the seconds on his fingers. 

Belle exchanged a look with Rumple, both of them trying not to grin at their son’s growing agitation. He finished his juice, and asked again, “ _Now_ is it time?” 

“Fine, we can have cake,” Belle said, finally letting herself laugh. “Rumple, if you could get the milk for us?” 

He simply waved his hand to retrieve a cup of milk for each of them, poofed from the deepest cellar in the Dark Castle where it always stayed cold. He could use magic to keep their food from spoiling, of course, but Belle had encouraged some changes in the past few years. Though he still used magic for everyday tasks far more often than she thought necessary, she’d managed to convince him that there was no need to use magic for everything… especially when there were non-magic ways to accomplish a household task. Keeping the milk cold without magic, but using magic to retrieve it quickly, was a compromise. 

Gideon accepted his slice of cake, remembering to say thank you after a pointed look from his mother, and applied himself to devouring it as quickly as possible. After making sure that not a crumb remained, he flung himself back, spread-eagled on the blanket, to contemplate the patterns of light and shadow in the leaves above them. 

Belle and Rumple ate their dessert more slowly, savoring every bite. Gideon provided entertainment for them as they ate, as he attempted to levitate a leaf. He’d shown an aptitude for magic several times, but he lacked the patience to control it. There had been brief flashes of ability, when he wanted something badly enough -- a lost stuffed cat had reappeared next to him in bed, as he wailed that he couldn’t go to sleep without it. Cookies had mysteriously replenished themselves after the last crumb had been eaten. And recently, a heavy lantern had disappeared middair, after slipping off its hook and plummeting downward on a collision course with Belle. They never figured out where he sent it. 

Gideon tired of his game quickly, leaving his parents to smile at each other over their plates. At one point, Rumple leaned over to swipe frosting from Belle’s face, offering her the chance to lick it from his finger before snatching it away and licking it off himself, giving her a suggestive look.

Oh, she was going to get him back for that! She swiped her own finger through her frosting, ready to drive him crazy by sucking it off as slowly as possible, when Gideon spoke. 

“Papa?” 

“Hmm?” Rumple answered him absently, still watching Belle. 

“What was Bae’s favorite cake?” 

“Uh, well…” 

He looked away from Belle, focusing on Gideon, and she hastily wiped her finger on a napkin. She had a feeling the mood was about to change. 

They’d been talking about it more often, recently. They’d known since Gideon’s birth that they would need to wait a few years before they could attempt the spell that would, hopefully, open a portal to Bae’s location. For the spell to work, it was essential that Gideon feel love for his half-brother, and want to find him. As an infant or toddler, he could hardly have been expected to feel such love for a brother he’d never met. He was getting older now, and Rumple thought that Gideon might understand enough for the spell to work. They’d just been waiting for the right moment to broach the topic. 

“Bae never had cake,” Rumple confessed. 

Gideon sat straight up, staring at his father in dismay. “No cake? Never ever?” 

Rumple held out a hand to him. “Come here, son.” 

Gideon scrambled to sit on his Papa’s lap, where Rumple could hold him and stroke his wayward curls, and Belle tried to fix the image in her memory. 

“Gideon, when Bae was your age, we didn’t live in this large castle. And I didn’t have magic.”

“Why no magic?” he asked. 

“Well, I wasn’t born with magic, like you. I acquired it later.” 

“Oh. Where did Bae live? In a little castle?”

“No. We lived in a very small house, and we didn’t have much.”

“Much what?” Gideon asked, confused. 

Rumple hesitated, and looked for Belle for guidance. How to explain to their son, who had never wanted for anything in his short life, how desperately poor his father had once been?

“Gideon, how many toys do you think you have in your room?” Belle asked. 

His little face scrunched in thought. “Hun’red?” he asked, naming the biggest number he knew. 

“Oh, I bet it’s more than that,” Rumple teased, bouncing him on his leg and making him laugh. “It’s probably a thousand by now.” 

“Is thousand more than hun’red?”

“Oh, yes. Much more.” 

“And how many books do you think you have?” Belle asked.

“A thousand hun’red!” Gideon yelled. 

“Rumple, when Bae was Gideon’s age, how many toys did he have?” Belle asked, after they’d stopped chuckling at the answer. 

“Oh…. I’d say four, or five, maybe?” 

Gideon counted on his fingers. “Not very many,” he said, dismayed. 

“And how many books did Bae have?” 

Rumple shook his head. “None.” 

“No books?” Gideon jumped up, agitated. “Papa! Bae needs books! And toys! And cake!” 

“Yes. Bae deserves to have all those things.” Rumple looked pained. 

“When will Bae come home? You say he’ll come when I’m older. I’m this many!” he exclaimed, shoving four upheld fingers in his father’s face. “When Bae come?” 

“Well, Gideon…” He glanced at Belle quickly, and she nodded. It felt like the moment had arrived. “When Bae comes home, is up to you.”

“Me?” Gideon’s eyes went wide with wonder. 

“Yes. We can use a spell to find Bae, and bring him home, but it will take all three of us. And you, my boy, are the most important person for this spell. You can bring Bae home to us, if that’s what you really, really want.” 

“Yes! Yes, Papa!” Gideon exclaimed, jumping up and down. “We do it now!” 

“Are you sure, Gideon? You’ll have to be very brave,” Rumple cautioned him. 

“I _am_ brave!” he insisted, and stood up tall, shoulders back and puffing out his chest like a soldier. “Mommy’s hero! Heroes are brave!”

“Alright then,” Belle said, reaching out to take Rumple’s hand in hers and squeeze in reassurance. “Let’s go get your brother.” 

They went into the castle, and at Rumple’s instruction, the Great Hall. 

“I just need to get the ingredients,” he said, before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke. 

Belle sat down by the fire and pulled Gideon into her lap. 

“What’s the first thing you want to do with Bae, when he gets here?” she asked him. 

His face creased in a grin, causing dimples to appear. Oh, she hoped he never lost those! 

“Eat cake!” he announced, and she laughed. 

“Is that all you think about?” she asked, tickling his ribs and causing him to squirm uncontrollably as he giggled. “What else do you want to do with Bae?”

“Play! Play with toys!” 

“That sounds like fun,” she agreed. She looked toward the door. “Now, where is your Papa, so we can do this?” 

After a few more minutes, she grew concerned, and opened the chest of toys and books they kept in the Great Hall for Gideon. She asked him which of the toys he would show Bae first. As soon as he was involved in working a puzzle, she told him she’d be right back, and went in search of her husband. 

She found him in his turret, bent over the parchment where she’d written the translation of the Fairy spell, his long finger running down the page as he muttered to himself. 

“Rumple?” she asked from the doorway. “Are you ready to begin the spell?” 

“Almost… almost,” he said absently. “I need to be sure we have everything.” 

She watched for another moment, before crossing the room and laying a hand atop his, halting his nervous scan of the page. 

“Rumple, you’ve had those ingredients ready for years.” 

“How did you know that?” 

“I know you. Which is why I know that you’re just delaying.” She inserted herself between him and the table, looping her arms around his neck. “What’s wrong, Rumple? Don’t you want to do the spell?” 

“Oh, I want to. More than anything, please,” he said softly. If not for her firm knowledge that he didn’t believe in any deity, she could almost believe he was praying. “Belle, I could have my boy back! He could be sleeping under this roof tonight!” 

“So what’s holding you back?” She stroked her fingers through his hair. 

“What if… he still hasn’t forgiven me?” he whispered.

Her fingers stilled. 

“It’s been a long time.” 

“And I have no idea what trials he’s been through since I last saw him. Trials that he never would have experienced, if not for my mistake.” 

She tightened her arms around him, pulling him into a hug and holding him for a long moment before she answered. 

“Everyone makes mistakes. Even the Dark One. You need to forgive yourself, Rumple.” 

He nestled into the crook of her neck, asking a question into her hair.

“And my boy?” 

“Well, if he’s still upset with you, then you’ll have some work to do, to get back in his good graces.” She squeezed him one more time before drawing back, so she could cup his face in her hands and look in his eyes. “But you’ll have time, Rumple. Get him back, and you’ll have all the time in all the realms to be the father Bae deserves.” 

“What if I can’t be the Papa he deserves?”

She shook her head fondly at him, smiling while at the same time, she felt a wave of sadness wash through her. How could he possibly doubt himself in this?

“I’ve watched you with Gideon these past four years; I know what a wonderful father you are. You just need a chance to prove it to Bae.” 

She hugged him again, relieved when he hugged back, seeming to relax slightly. She stepped back after a moment, gesturing to the items on the table.

“Now, how about you wave your hand, and send all these ingredients down to the Great Hall, so we can get started. I’ll meet you down there,” she said, turning for the door. “And don’t forget the most important thing.” 

“And what would that be?” he asked.

She turned back to see his eyebrow raised in inquiry.

“The magic bean, of course. So you can open a portal to come home to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tentative posting schedule is every Thursday and Saturday. This Thursday is Thanksgiving in the USA, and I'm trying to decide if I should skip posting that day. Is a major American holiday a good or bad time to post? If you have an opinion on that, let me know in the comments.


	4. Not on Any Chart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _“Home is the place where when you go there, you have to finally face the thing in the dark.”_ **― Stephen King**

It took some time to set up all the ingredients and tools needed for the spell. Rumple chose to do it in the Great Hall, spreading everything out on the long table. Gideon watched, fascinated, as his father worked. 

Ever since he was able to track motion with his eyes, Gideon had observed him as he brewed potions and cast spells. That interest in Rumple’s work was something that he’d never known before, in all his centuries of being the Dark One. Oh, he’d had students… but they’d always had reasons for wanting to learn magic from him. They’d all had ulterior motives. If he was being honest with himself, he’d had his own selfish motives for teaching them. 

Gideon, though… he watched and wanted to learn because he idolized his Papa. Rumple could do no wrong in his son’s eyes, and that was a new feeling. Perhaps Bae had felt like that, when he was Gideon’s age, but by the time Rumple lost him, he’d become jaded and wary. 

Even if he could get Bae back, Rumple knew he would never again have an uncomplicated relationship with his firstborn son. That didn’t matter, he told himself as he began adding ingredients to a small cauldon at the end of the table. What mattered was that Bae would be safe for the rest of his life, and that Rumple would have his chance to make amends. After centuries, it would finally happen today… hopefully.

Eventually, all else was ready and they gathered around the small cauldron that bubbled with a frothy blue liquid. 

“Don’t forget this,” Belle said, picking up Bae’s old swaddling blanket. 

He bent down in front of her, letting her place the blanket around his neck like a scarf. Before he could straighten, he felt her lips on his forehead, a final good luck kiss. 

“Now, Gideon… this is the part when you need to be brave,” Rumple told him, drawing his dagger from his boot. 

“Why don’t we go first,” Belle suggested. “So he can see what he has to do.”

“Watch carefully, Gideon.” 

Rumple held up his thumb over the cauldron, and using the sharp point of the dagger, pierced the skin. He squeezed till a drop of blood came out, and let it fall into the simmering potion. 

Gideon’s eyes went huge as he looked from one parent to another. 

“My turn,” Belle said calmly, holding her hand out. 

She pressed her lips together tightly to suppress any vocal expression of pain as he sliced into her skin. The blood welled up, it dropped into the potion, and the pain was gone, the cut healed by Rumple’s magic. 

“It hurt, Mommy?” Gideon asked. 

“Only for a second,” she assured him. “Papa can heal it right away… look.” 

He inspected her thumb, finding no evidence of a wound. 

“Do you think you can do that, Gideon?” Rumple asked, making an effort to ask calmly. He couldn’t pressure his small boy, not about this. Gideon had to make the sacrifice of his own free will.

Gideon’s brown eyes flickered between the dagger and the cauldron, assessing. 

“How will this bring Bae home?” he asked. 

“Magic works in mysterious ways, my boy. In this case, it requires blood from all three of us, and then, if you want it badly enough, a portal will open to Bae’s location. I can find him, and bring him back here. Is that what you want?” 

His little face scrunched in thought for a moment, before he held out his hand. Belle wrapped an arm around his shoulders, offering comfort even before the dagger sank into his delicate skin. 

“Ow! It hurts!” 

“I’m sorry, Gideon. That’s the worst part. One drop of blood, and then I can make it stop hurting.” 

It was barely a moment before Gideon was inspecting his newly-healed thumb, and Belle picked him up to hug him. 

“You were so brave, Gideon! My little hero!” She showered him with kisses before letting him squirm down and asking Rumple, “Did it work?” 

“Let’s find out, shall we?” He reached out, indicating that they should join hands. 

When they’d joined hands, standing in a circle around the cauldron (with Gideon on a stool so he could reach over it), Rumple squeezed their hands and said, “What I want, is to have my entire family together. My wife, and both my sons.” He looked across at Belle. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to get back the son you lost, so he can be reunited with his papa.” 

“What do you want, Gideon?” 

“I want Bae here! We play with toys and eat cake!” 

“Then close your eyes, and think about what that will be like,” Rumple instructed. 

He closed his own eyes, trying to stay calm, and squeezed Belle’s hand lightly, feeling an answering squeeze in response. It was up to Gideon now. He was the linchpin for this part of the spell. If he wanted Bae home badly enough, the portal would open. 

A long moment passed and Rumple was trying to think how to tell his son it hadn’t worked without crushing the small boy’s confidence, when he felt a tingle in the fingers of the hand holding Gideon’s. It was no more than the tickling sensation that he remembered from his mortal days, when he sat in one position too long and lost blood flow to an extremity, but it was there. His power latched on to it, refusing to let that flicker of immature magic fade away. He fed magic into the connection with his son, letting it build, and knew from the gasp he heard that Gideon could feel it. The potion in the cauldron bubbled and a sudden breeze whipped through the room. Belle’s hand tightened even more in his, and he squeezed back automatically, not letting his attention waver from the tenuous thread of magic connecting him to Gideon. 

“Papa?” Gideon’s voice came small and frightened. His hand started tugging away from Rumple’s, but he wouldn’t let it go. 

“Hold on, son. We’re almost there. Don’t let go now,” Rumple said desperately. 

“We’re right here with you, darling.” Belle sounded much calmer. “Nothing will harm you here, I promise. You’re doing everything right. We just need you to be brave for a little longer. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, Mommy.” 

“Keep focusing on your brother,” Belle instructed, her voice low and soothing. “Think about all the things you’ll do together, once he’s here. What will you do first?” 

Rumple didn’t think it was possible to love her more than he already did. She was doing her part to cast this spell, by keeping Gideon calm and focused, and all for a boy she’d never met. He was vaguely aware that Gideon was answering her, and they were continuing to talk, but he ignored their conversation. A warmth was spreading through him, starting with the hand holding Belle’s, till it reached his heart. Before Belle, he would have said that heart was cold and dark, but no longer. She was projecting the most powerful magic of all onto him, and it took barely any effort to grab on to her True Love, using its inimitable force to boost the fledgling magic coming from their son. 

He felt the magic building, and knew before another breeze swept through the Great Hall that they’d succeeded. He opened his eyes in time to see the portal burst open, and told his family to open their eyes. 

“Look. We did it.”

Belle’s smile was radiant, and Gideon simply stared at the portal in awe, his mouth hanging open. 

Rumple swept him up in a brief but heartfelt hug before passing him to Belle, giving her a meaningful look. She nodded. 

“Go. Bring Bae home. We’ll be here waiting.”

He strode toward the portal, hearing Gideon call his name, but he didn’t look back. He passed through the blinding white light between realms, and thought he heard Belle call out something, but he kept going. 

He stepped out into a jungle environment, with lush green vegetation all around. Something about it seemed familiar, but before he could connect it with a memory or previous experience, he sensed the magic in the air. So. He had not landed in the Land Without Magic, as he expected. He took a moment, letting the power swirl around him, and grew uneasy. The magic here… didn’t feel right. There was something chaotic about it. 

Something hit the back of his legs with an oof sound and he jumped away, turning to face the attacker at the same time that he pulled his dagger from a boot. 

Gideon blinked up at him from the mossy ground, and behind him, Belle was picking herself up, brushing off her long skirt. 

“He got away from me, and rushed through the portal after you,” she explained. “So I followed him.”

“Want to help,” Gideon said innocently, jumping up and looking around. “Where’s Bae?” 

“I’m not even sure where we are,” he admitted. “Son, you shouldn’t have followed me. Both of you would have been safer back at the castle.” 

Belle came up beside him, and slipped her fingers into his, making the panic that was trying to take over in his chest, melt away. He couldn’t feel badly that they were here, even if they would have been safer at home. Everything was better with his family by his side. 

“What now?” Gideon asked, pressing against Rumple’s legs. He was looking around with wide eyes, intimidated now that he’d had a chance to take in their strange environment. 

“Now, we go find Bae. We’ll do it together, as a family. Yes?” 

Gideon nodded, his hair flopping. “Yes, Papa.” 

Rumple pulled the old swaddling blanket from around his neck, and a small bottle from an inside vest pocket, handing the latter to Belle. 

“If you would do the honors?” 

The fabric glowed blue as she poured the potion over it, and started to flutter, lifting from Rumple’s hands and floating away from them. 

“Papa, where is it going?” 

“To Bae. We follow it, and we’ll find him.” 

Gideon grinned, and started to run after the scarf, but Rumple stopped him. 

“We have to stay together, Son. We don’t know what dangers lurk in this jungle. Stick close to us, hmm?” 

“Yes, Papa.” 

Gideon took his father’s offered hand, and then his mother’s, when she stepped up on his other side. She gave him a look over their son’s head. 

“Together,” she said softly. 

They walked into the dense jungle, following the scarf which floated lazily up ahead. There was a rough path to follow at first, but it narrowed as they got deeper into the trees, then disappeared altogether. Rumple used magic to clear their way. 

The trees thinned and they emerged into a clearing. In the center of what appeared to be a campsite, a large cage was suspended from a tree. The scarf lost no momentum, flying straight up to the cage. Gideon dropped their hands and ran to the cage, stopping beneath it and staring up. Rumple caught up to him, drawing the small boy close to him as he surveyed the campsite for dangers. It was deserted. 

“What the–” A voice came from above their heads. 

“Bae,” he breathed out, hardly daring to believe it. 

“We found him! We found him!” Gideon shrieked. Belle knelt down by him, whispering to him and pulling him close. 

With a wave of his hand, Rumple lowered the cage to the ground, controlling the descent so that it barely bumped as it touched the earth. He approached the cage, seeing a figure cowering in the shadows. His hands shook as he opened the door.

“Bae? Is that you, Son? Do you remember your Papa?” 

The figure came into the light, and Rumple nearly stopped breathing. His firstborn son was unchanged since the day he’d fallen through the portal. Rumple had known that Baelfire was alive somewhere, but had never known how his son was still alive after so many years. It was a shock to find him not only alive, but the same age as the day he’d lost him. 

“This can’t be real.” Bae was shaking his head. “You’re an illusion.”

“I promise, I’m very real. Take my hand, Bae, and I’ll prove it.”

He extended a hand, waiting, but Bae only shrank back into the shadows, shaking his head. 

“Pan’s gone to new limits of cruelty.”

“Pan?” Rumple looked around again, realizing hitting him like blowback from a faulty spell. Fear was spreading through his gut. “We’re in Neverland.” He heard Belle gasp. “Bae, we have to get out of here, now.” 

He waved his hand, dispensing with the cage entirely, making it disappear into nothingness. Baelfire was left standing in the open, blinking at Rumple in shock. 

“It’s really you, Papa?” 

“Yes. I’ve come to take you home, Bae.” 

“But how–”

A high voice interrupted their conversation. 

“Hi! I’m Gideon! I’m your brother!” 

Bae looked down at him, then at Belle, as if noticing them for the first time. “Pan’s tricks are getting weirder and weirder,” he muttered. 

“Not a trick. Bae, it’s me. I’m really here. I came to rescue you. This is your brother, Gideon, and this is Belle.”

“Brother?”

“Bae… a lot has happened since we last saw each other–” Rumple started to explain, hoping he could convince him to come with them and save the explanations for later, but Gideon shoved between them, evading Belle’s grasp. 

“I’m your brother! Right here! And that’s Mommy!” Gideon pointed at Belle. “See, Bae?” 

“She’s not my mum, and I don’t know who you are,” Bae said, backing away with his eyes wide. “I don’t know what kind of trick this is, but I’m not falling for it.” 

“Baelfire, stop!” Rumple commanded. “I’m your father, and I’ve come for you. I know this must be very confusing, but you’ll come with us now, and I promise I’ll explain when we’re all safe. We have to leave, before Pan arrives!” 

“Too late,” said a mocking voice behind him. 

Rumple spun around, to face the man who’d abandoned him and controlled his nightmares since he was a child — but not the man he remembered as his father. Instead, the smirking teenager that he’d only seen once, just before being dragged away by a horrifying shadow, stood there with his arms crossed. 

He wasn’t alone. About two dozen other boys, from early teens to almost adults, had surrounded Rumple and his family. How had they snuck up on him? Belle and Gideon had drawn close, and Bae — he risked a quick glimpse behind him. Yes, Bae had drawn closer as well, thank goodness. Apparently, his fear of Pan was greater than his uncertainty about whether Rumple was real. 

“Such a touching scene. Warms the heart, doesn’t it, boys?” Laughter rolled through the group. “A father and son, reunited at last. And you brought along your new love, and the child she birthed.” 

“I’ve come for my son,” Rumple said, his voice rough. “I’m leaving with him, and my entire family.” 

Pan laughed. 

“You can try. But you don’t control the magic here, I do.” His voice hardened. “I decide who comes and goes on this island.” 

“You may be master of Neverland, but you are not all-powerful.” Rumple faced him head-on, because this was not like the last time he’d faced this demon. “You’re not the only one with magic, now.” 

He opened his hand, letting a fireball form and holding it up for Pan to see. The other boys raised their spears and clubs higher. 

“That’s a nice parlor trick,” Pan smirked. “You may have powers now, but you also have more to lose.” His eyes shifted, looking behind Rumple, and he heard a choking sound. 

He risked taking his eyes off Pan long enough to look behind him. Belle was holding her throat, gasping for air and reaching out for him. 

“Pan, stop it!” He threw a fireball at him, which Pan simply sidestepped. He was aware of Gideon crying for Belle, as he tried an immobilization spell next… and Pan simply waved it away. How was he stopping all his efforts so easily? 

“Papa, do something! She can’t breathe!” Bae called urgently. 

“Take me instead,” Rumple offered in desperation. “Release your hold on Belle, and let my family leave unharmed. I’ll stay.” 

“Hmm. An interesting proposition.” Pan opened his clenched hand, then Belle was coughing, drawing air back into her lungs. “I might consider an exchange… but not for you. I want the little one,” he said, pointing at Gideon. 

“No,” he answered, and realized that Belle and Bae had both said no at the same time. He had a brief flash of pride for Bae, that he already felt protective of the brother he’d just met. 

“Have it your way,” Pan said, and closed his fist again. 

“Rumple,” Belle said in a strangled voice. 

“Don’t hurt my mommy!” Gideon yelled. He pushed in front of Rumple, tiny fists clenched at his sides, and stomped a foot, glaring at Pan. “Stop!” 

The jungle went suddenly, eerily, silent for a long moment, then Belle was coughing again. Pan and the Lost Boys were frozen, some of them pointing at Gideon and paused in mid-laugh. 

Gideon looked up at his father in wonder. “What happened, Papa?” 

Rumple put one hand on his young son’s shoulder, letting his own magic flow into him and strengthen his control.

“You happened. The twisted magic of Neverland was no match for your desire to protect your mother. Keep your eyes on them, Gideon. Don’t let your focus waver.”

He nodded, his small face serious as he turned back to the group before him and sent them his best four-year-old glare.

Keeping one hand on Gideon, he turned to Belle, seeing the color come back in her face. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded, still coughing slightly, but seemed able to breathe. 

He checked on Bae, who looked shell-shocked but unharmed. 

“I don’t know how long Gideon can hold them,” he said, reaching into his vest for the magic bean. “His magic is immature and untrained. We need to go, now.” 

“Wait!” Bae darted toward the edge of the clearing.

“Bae, come back here!” He took one step after him, but stopped, looking down at Gideon. He didn’t dare take his hand off him. He didn’t know if Gideon could hold Pan without assistance. 

“Just a moment, Papa, please!” 

Bae started to frantically pull loose tree limbs and shrubbery away, revealing another cage.

“There’s no time!” 

Bae unlocked the cage and a girl, with long blond hair and looking about Bae’s age, stepped out, looking bewildered. He grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the family. 

“This is Wendy. She saved me once. I won’t leave Neverland without her.” 

“Is that everyone?” Rumple asked quickly, poised to throw the bean. 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s go.” He threw the magic bean, and a portal opened. Through it, they could see the Great Hall in the Dark Castle. 

“Belle, take Bae and Wendy and go through. Gideon and I will be right behind you.” 

She nodded, and gestured to the children, urging them toward the portal, but Bae resisted, staring at Rumple. 

“Bae, we have to hurry! Go through the portal, quickly!” 

“The last time I went through a portal was the worst thing that ever happened to me. How can I trust you now?” 

“It’s me or Pan. Make your choice!” Rumple snapped, and Bae’s gaze shifted behind him. 

Pan… was grinning, the corners of his mouth moving upward slowly into a smirk. The other boys were still frozen, but Pan’s fingers were moving. 

“Pan is breaking free! Go! Now!” 

Bae stared at Pan’s hand starting to inch up, and grabbed Wendy’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

They ran into the portal, and Belle gave Rumple one last look before she followed. He bent down to whisper in Gideon’s ear.

“We’re going to back up into the portal, so you can keep your eyes on Pan. Just keep thinking, “stop,” until we’re back in the Great Hall. Trust me, son. Let me guide you.” 

They walked backwards into the portal, and stepped into the Great Hall. Right before the spiral of light closed, Rumple saw Pan and the Lost Boys regain mobility. They rushed toward the portal, but it was too late. It closed and Rumple stood in his castle with his long-lost son, finally returned to him, and his wife and the son they’d had together. Plus a young girl whose name he barely remembered, but that was a minor detail. They were home, and he had Bae back, and his whole family was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure whether to post today, since it’s a holiday in the US and most American readers would be too busy to read fic. However, more than one reader pointed out that some people cannot be with their families this year, and could use distraction. I don’t expect my fic to be a replacement for time spent with loved ones, but if this chapter can help even a little, I’m happy to post it. Happy Thanksgiving to those who observe it. I hope that you’re able to celebrate safely with at least some of your loved ones, even if the group is smaller than years past. To my non-American readers, Happy November 26th! I hope you are staying safe as well, and have a great day.
> 
> Also, I realized that I hadn’t acknowledged my beta readers, and that was a very inconsiderate oversight on my part. @xiolaperry and @peacehopeandrats (their Tumblr usernames) both read an early version of this fic, and made extensive comments that helped make it better. Thank you both so much for your help!


	5. Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I left the light in my heart on, in case you ever wanted to come back home._ **\--Lennon Hodson**

Bae stumbled out of the portal, blinking rapidly, trying to chase away the spots in his eyes caused by the bright swirling light. His vision cleared to show a large hall, with a tall ceiling, decorated in red and gold. The room was positively garish after years of nothing but the greens and browns of the Neverland jungle. 

He spun in a complete circle, getting his bearings as Wendy fell to her knees beside him. There was a long table in the middle of the room, with a cauldron at the end closest to him, its contents still steaming. Various herbs, potions, and measuring vials were scattered around it. Large windows let sunlight in, spotlighting a collection of objects on pedestals. He didn’t see any immediate threats. 

The woman who’d ushered them through the portal was standing at the edge of the vortex, peering into it. After a moment, Papa came through backwards, holding the shoulders of the small boy who’d also called him Papa. Through the portal, Bae could see Pan and the Lost Boys try to charge into the tunnel, and he flinched, but the portal closed, cutting them off from sight. 

“You made it,” the woman said, her voice hoarse. She reached out to hug Papa, who returned the embrace before holding his hand over her throat. There was the brief glow that Bae remembered from being healed by magic, and she smiled. “Much better.” 

Papa smiled at her, a genuine smile that Bae hadn’t seen since long before falling through a portal and getting lost in a strange realm, before he turned toward Bae. He approached Bae slowly, as if unsure of how to proceed. 

“Bae?” 

He looked like the father Bae remembered, and sounded like him. The leather clothing was different than he remembered. 

“Is it really you?” 

“Yes, m’boy. It’s me.” He spread his arms, displaying himself. 

“If you’re my Papa, then tell me something only he would know,” Bae challenged. He still wasn’t entirely sure this wasn’t an elaborate trick of Pan’s. 

“I’ll tell you anything. What would you like to know?” 

Bae thought for a moment. His childhood with his Papa was so long ago, he barely remembered it himself. 

“When I was little, I nearly died once,” he began, watching him carefully. Papa showed no surprise, only nodding in agreement. “How did I become sick?” 

“You were bitten by an Agraban Viper,” he answered, with no hesitation. “You and I were supposed to be gathering firewood, but we stopped to play with butterflies. Your mother became angry with me, and we started to fight. You wandered away, and that’s when you were bitten by the snake.” 

“It is you,” Bae breathed, hardly daring to believe it. “Where--”

He was interrupted by the small boy, whom he’d nearly forgotten about. 

“Hi, Bae!” The child called, waving to him. His mother shushed him, picking him up and speaking to him in a low voice. 

Bae ignored them for the moment, instead asking Papa, “What is this place?”

“It’s the Dark Castle. It’s my home, and now, it will be your home too. We’ve been waiting for you to join us.” 

He held a hand out toward the woman, and drew her to his side. 

Bae took a step toward them, studying the strangers. 

“So… you’re his new family, then?” 

“I’m Belle,” she answered softly. “This is your brother, Gideon.” 

“Hi, Bae!” Gideon waved. “Do you wanna play?” 

Bae shook his head, unable to form a longer response to the little boy’s enthusiasm. He turned back to Papa. Years of imagining what he might say if he ever saw him again, lodged in his throat. 

“Are you alright, Bae?” Papa asked, looking at him with concern. 

“Am I alright? What does that even feel like? I haven’t been alright for centuries, not since the day that you let me go,” he accused. 

“I’m sorry, Bae. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I knew it, as soon as it happened.” 

“So why didn’t you come after me?” 

“I tried! Crossing realms isn’t so easy.” 

“You’re the Dark One!” Bae yelled at him. “I thought you’d come after me right away. All that power you had, surely you would find a way.”

“I never stopped looking for a way. You’re here now. You’re safe. I’ll take care of you.” 

“I don’t need you to take care of me! I’m not a little kid!” 

Bae grabbed the nearest thing -- a glass vial from the table -- and threw it at his father. Rumple made no attempt to dodge it, letting it hit him square in the face. Remnants of a blueish potion ran down his face and clothes, while shards lay at his feet. A long gash down one cheek oozed blood. 

The woman--Belle--had turned away when Bae threw the vial, using her own body to shield her son from the flying glass. She cried out when she turned back around to see the damage. 

“Rumple! Oh no, your face…” 

“I’m fine, Belle.” Papa held out a hand, staving off her efforts to tend to him. “I deserved that.” 

“Why did you bring me here?” Bae demanded. “You don’t need me. You’ve already got a replacement!” He pointed at the small boy, who stared at him with wide eyes. 

“No. Gideon is not your replacement. I love him dearly, but I love you too. I swore that I would never stop looking for you, that I’d bring you home someday.”

“This…” Bae gestured, indicating the entire castle. “Is not my home. You were my home, till the night you abandoned me, and dropped me in a portal.” 

“I would do anything to go back and change it, but changing the past is something even the Dark One can’t do.”

“You weren’t supposed to stay the Dark One. We made a deal, and you broke it.” 

“It’s the only deal I’ve ever broken, and I’ve regretted it every day since.” 

“Your regrets don’t change anything. And who said I wanted to be rescued? Maybe I don’t want to live here with you!” 

With that, Bae stomped away toward the large doors. Wendy came to life, scrambling to her feet. 

“Bae? Bae, wait for me!” 

He left the large room where they’d arrived, and looked around for an exit. Seeing another set of doors at the end of what looked like an entry hall, he rushed to them and pulled on the handles, but they wouldn’t budge. 

“Bae, what are you doing? We don’t even know where we are, where do you plan to go?” Wendy pleaded with him. “Let’s stay here. Your Papa and the others, they rescued us from Pan. Don’t you think we’ll be safe here, with them?” 

“I don’t want to be here!” Bae screamed, kicking the door. Turning, he saw his Papa watching them. “Let us out!” 

“No. I won’t lose you again, Bae. You and your friend may go anywhere in the castle you like, but I won’t let you leave just because you’re angry. I waited too many years to have you back.” 

“So you’re going to hold me prisoner instead? That sounds like the Dark One I know.”

“I’m not keeping you here because I’m the Dark One. I’m keeping you here because I’m your father. And I love you, Bae, no matter how angry you are with me.” 

“Love didn’t stop you from abandoning me,” Bae said bitterly. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” 

He looked around for another exit, and headed for the first door he saw. 

“Are you coming with me, Wendy?” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Anywhere but here.” 

He rushed down the hallway, lanterns flickering to life as he approached, aware of Wendy following along behind him. He didn’t know where he was going. He just wanted to get away from his father. 

He ran through halls and up staircases, aware of Wendy keeping pace behind him, till he was panting and stopped to catch his breath. Wendy leaned against the wall, flushed from exertion. After a moment, she straightened and looked around. They were in yet another long hallway, at the end of which was a large window with sunlight streaming through. 

“Do you know where we are, Bae?” 

He shrugged helplessly. 

“Somewhere in my father’s castle.” 

“I meant, which kingdom or land. Are we back in your land, that you told me about?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Let’s look outside,” she suggested. 

She started toward the window, and after a moment, Bae followed her. He didn’t see what difference it would make to look out the window, but he didn’t have another plan. 

“Oh....” Wendy breathed, staring out the window. “Bae, it’s beautiful here! Look at the gardens! Is this your home?” 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “It could be the Enchanted Forest.” 

“It is,” a high voice said behind them. 

They turned to find Gideon, panting as hard as they had been a moment ago. 

“Did you follow us all this way?” Wendy asked. “You poor thing, that was a lot of running with your little legs.” 

He looked down at his legs, as if checking their size, before studying her again. 

“What your name?” he asked. 

“My name is Wendy Darling,” she said, stepping forward and dipping a curtsy. “And you’re Gideon, right?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gideon. I could hear what happened, from my cage in Neverland. You stopped Pan and the Lost Boys. You saved Bae, and me. Thank you.” 

“You welcome,” he said, in the way of a small child who’s been taught manners by rote. His gaze shifted behind her. 

“Bae…” Wendy turned to give him a pointed look. “Don’t you want to thank Gideon for saving us? You are glad to be out of Neverland, right?” 

He looked between them, at Wendy who was nearly glaring at him, and Gideon who stood there twisting his hands together, biting his lip. 

“Of course I’m glad to be out of Neverland,” he answered finally. “Thank you, Gideon, for saving us both.” 

Gideon grinned, the smile taking over his entire face. 

“You wanna see my room?” he asked, nearly bouncing on his toes with eagerness. 

“We would love to,” Wendy answered. 

“Follow me!” Gideon shouted, his voice echoing off the hallway’s high vaulted ceiling.

He turned and took off the way they’d come, pausing at a split in the hall. 

“Let’s go, Baelfire. Your brother is waiting for us.” Wendy took Bae by the hand and with a tug, got him to start moving. 

Gideon led them through the Dark Castle with the familiarity of one who’d grown up in the impressive structure, till he turned into a large room filled with sunlight.

“Oh, my.” Wendy held her hands to her chest. “This is your room? Gideon, it’s lovely! You have so many toys, and look at all the books!” She crossed to the windows to look out. “There are gardens on this side, too! Bae, come look at this view!” She turned to find Baelfire still in the doorway, looking dumbfounded at the room. “What’s wrong?” 

“Look at all this,” he muttered. “All these things to play with, and that big soft bed to sleep in. His own fireplace to keep him warm.” 

“Bae, try not to hold it against him,” Wendy said softly. “It’s not his fault.” 

“He has all this, and I spent an eternity being tortured in Neverland!” Bae exploded. “Where’s my room, with all my toys and books?” 

“Over there,” said Gideon in a small voice. He pointed to a door across the hall. “That your room.” 

“What?” Bae asked. He turned to look, but the door was closed. 

“You wanna see? Mama and Papa say I’m not allowed in there ‘less you say it’s okay. It’s okay if we go in, right, Bae?” 

He darted across the hall and reached for the doorknob, but stopped, looking back at his older brother. 

“Bae? Don’t you want to see your room?” Wendy asked. 

Slowly, his movements stiff, Bae crossed the hall and gently pulled Gideon away from the door, turning the knob himself. He pushed the door open with his fingertips, still standing in the hallway till his arm would reach no further, leaning to give the door one final shove till it was three-quarters open. Still he stood in the hall, taking in what he could see of the room from there. 

A luxurious bed, piled high with blankets and more pillows than any one person could ever need. A bookcase, with a rainbow of covers lined up along the shelf. A closet door stood open, showing the fine clothes hanging inside. A wardrobe whose drawers were closed, but it was a safe bet it was also filled with clothes. An art easel waited, paints and brushes on the table next to it. A toy chest with its lid propped open, nearly overflowing with toys.

“Don’cha wanna go in, Bae?” Gideon asked. 

“How…” He struggled to find his voice. “How long has this been here?”

Gideon shrugged. “Always here.” 

Wendy touched his arm. 

“Don’t you see, Bae? Your father kept this room for you. He was always planning for you to come home. Let’s go look, shall we?” 

She urged him over the threshold, and Gideon rushed in behind them, running to the bed where he pulled himself up and started jumping enthusiastically. 

Bae turned on the spot, taking in the entire room, and saw what he hadn’t seen from the doorway. A smaller dresser sat behind the door, and on top was a ragged ball, coming apart at the seams and stained. 

“That… that was mine,” he said, starting toward it. He picked up the ball, careful of its fragile state. “I used to play with this ball in front of our cottage.” 

“Your father kept it all these years,” Wendy said, her voice breaking. She walked away, going to look out the window. 

“Wendy?” Bae left the ball, following her as she gave a muffled sob. “What’s wrong?” 

“I wonder if my parents kept any of my things. I don’t even know how long I’ve been gone. Time means nothing in Neverland, you know that. What if all my family is long dead?” 

“Maybe we can find out,” Bae said softly. 

“Do you… think your Papa could help?” Wendy asked, hesitant.

“Papa -- can do -- anything!” Gideon called from the bed, yelling between bounces.

“Can we go ask now?” Wendy begged, the tears in her eyes beginning to fall. 

He didn’t want to go back to that large room, and see his Papa again. He wasn’t done being angry, and too much had happened already today, but Wendy was crying. He owed her his life. For her, he would face his past. 

“Of course.” He tried to smile as he said it. He took her hand, and they walked out of the room together, reaching the hall before he realized he had no idea which way to go. “Umm... Gideon? Can you show us the way back to Papa?” 


	6. Finding the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _No matter who you are or where you are, instinct tells you to go home._ **\-- Laura Marney**

Rumple paced the length of the Great Hall, wringing his hands and casting glances at the door every other second. Belle sat on the edge of the table, as she often did, watching him.

“Am I so interesting?” he grumbled, as he passed by her.

“I’m just waiting for the magic sparks to fly,” she said dryly.

“I need to go find him,” he announced, for the fifth time. He spun on his heel and started toward the door.

“Rumple, stop.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she didn’t move from her seat. He would either obey her or he wouldn’t. She held no power over him, other than his willingness to please her. Nevertheless, the soft command compelled him to stop, whirling to face her.

“Belle, I have to talk to him! I need to tell him how sorry I am, how much I love him!”

“When he left here, did he look ready to talk?” she asked.

His shoulders slumped. “No.”

She did get up then, and went to him, taking his hand in hers.

“He needs time. You’ve been planning his rescue for years, centuries even. But Baelfire… he had no idea you were coming today. He’s in shock, Rumple. He needs time to adjust, and hopefully, one day soon, he’ll be ready to listen.”

He nodded, head lowering in defeat. His thumb stroked the back of her hand.

“Do you think Gideon has found him? I hope Bae doesn’t take his anger at me, out on him.”

“Oh, I’m quite sure Gideon has found him by now. He treats the castle like his personal playground. As for Bae’s reaction to him, well…” she trailed off, looking toward the door like he had, seeming uncertain for the first time. “They’re brothers. I’m sure they’ll work it out.”

“And what am I to do till Bae comes around, hmm? Continue pacing?”

“Why don’t you try to spin?” Belle suggested, nudging him toward the large wheel.

He’d barely sat on his stool and put a hand on the wheel, when voices in the entryway announced the return of the children. Gideon led the way into Great Hall, Bae and Wendy close behind him, and the procession made its way over to the spinning wheel, like a small army on a mission.

“Wendy wants to go home,” Bae announced. “She needs to find out if her family is still there.”

Rumple looked at the girl standing behind Bae, and Belle could tell that he hadn’t given her much thought since they returned from Neverland.

“I’m not sure that it’s within my power, Bae,” Rumple said.

“You’re the Dark One. Surely you can figure out a way.”

Belle stepped up, putting a hand on Rumple’s arm and speaking to Wendy.

“Where is your home, Wendy?”

“Number Fourteen, Kensington Park Gardens, London,” she answered, staring at Rumple. In all the chaos, it may have been the first time she took a good look at him.

“Is that in another realm?” Belle asked, to draw Wendy’s attention. It was Bae who answered.

“Yes. It’s the realm I landed in, when I left this one. A realm without magic. I was alone there, and would have starved, if not for Wendy. She saved me, and her family took me in, treated me like one of their own children.”

He glared at Rumple, his meaning clear.

“Then I owe Wendy and her family a great debt,” Rumple said. His tone was completely serious, with none of his usual impish humor. He stood up, approaching Wendy. “Tell me, child… how long ago did you leave your home?”

“I…don’t know.” She shrugged helplessly, looking at Bae.

“Time is different in Neverland,” Bae contributed.

“I’m well aware,” Rumple muttered. “How did you mark time in your land? Can you tell us anything that would tell us when you left?” 

“Yes! It was the year 1901. I remember, because the year before, there were enormous celebrations to mark the new century.”

“That information is helpful. I will do my best to get you home, Wendy.”

“See that you do,” Bae said darkly, before turning to leave again. Casting a helpless look toward them, Wendy followed, with Gideon on her heels.

Rumple gazed after them in dismay.

“He doesn’t want to talk to me, and if I can’t get Wendy home, he may never talk to me.”

“Then I suppose you’ll just have to get Wendy home,” Belle said brightly. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Yes. I need to talk to the Mad Hatter. Will you be alright with the children till I come back?”

“Of course,” she smiled, cupping his face in her hands and giving him a quick kiss. “You work on getting Wendy home, and I’ll watch over things here.”

He didn’t look entirely convinced, but nodded, stepping back from her and waving his hand before disappearing.

Her smile fell as soon as he was gone. She’d projected confidence in front of Rumple, because she didn’t want him to worry. The truth was though, she had no idea how to handle this situation. Bae and Wendy were both strangers to her, and Bae at least had reason to dislike her. Belle was perfectly aware of the wicked stepmother stories; they abounded in the Enchanted Forest. She never thought she’d be in that position herself, but at least she didn’t have wicked intentions. She’d do anything to be a good stepmother to Bae… she just wasn’t entirely sure how to do that.

She knew how to be a mother to Gideon; perhaps she should start there. It was nearly dinnertime; on any ordinary day, she’d be preparing the evening meal for her son. It occurred to her that she had no idea when Bae and Wendy had last eaten, or had anything to drink. In all the turmoil of the afternoon, such mundane details had been overlooked.

She went to the kitchen and prepared a tray with a selection of breads, cheeses, and cuts of meat, along with an assortment of fruit. She included a pitcher of milk and another pitcher with juice. Lifting the full tray, she climbed the stairs carefully.

She didn’t know where the children had gone, but she was accustomed to looking for Gideon in his room, where he had all his toys and books. The sound of children’s laughter as she came up the stairs, told her that she’d guessed right.

As she came closer, she realized that between outbursts of laughter, the children were counting.

“Fourteen! Fifteen! Six– No!” They sounded dismayed, but the giggles that immediately followed their objection said that nothing serious had happened.

“Again! Do it again!” That was Gideon.

“Alright. We have to focus to get past fifteen.” Bae was speaking. Belle stood outside Gideon’s room, listening. “Ready? Okay… one!”

The counting started again, with all three children yelling out the numbers between peals of laughter.

Belle’s curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked around the doorframe. The children were several feet apart, forming the three points of a rough triangle shape, tossing a ball between them. Each time one of them caught the ball, they shouted out a number.

Belle watched as they counted past fifteen and kept going, observing the way Bae and Wendy would lob the ball gently to Gideon, making it easier for him to catch it. A wide grin spread over her son’s face as he tossed the ball back to Wendy, throwing high and forcing her to jump up for it.

Wendy barely caught the ball on her fingertips, and directed its momentum back toward Bae, who made a dive for it but missed. It hit the floor, rolling to Belle’s feet, and for the first time she realized they were playing with Bae’s childhood ball.

Bae looked up from the floor, where he’d fallen in his attempt to catch it, and his smile faded as he made eye contact with Belle. She suppressed an internal sigh and gave the brightest smile she could manage.

“I thought that you kids might be hungry, so I brought you a snack. Gideon, could you move that stack of books off the desk so I can set this down, please?”

She set the tray down and handed Gideon a plate, then one to Wendy, who gave her a wide smile.

“Thank you so much, Miss….?”

“You can call me Belle,” she answered, charmed by the girl’s formal manners.

“Miss Belle. Thank you.”

She smiled back at the girl and turned to hand a plate to Bae, finding him several feet away, his feet planted wide apart and his hands behind his back. She caught a glimpse of Rumplestiltskin in the boy’s expression, that stubbornness that she knew too well.

“Well, I’ll leave you three to eat your snack, and we’ll have a proper dinner in a couple hours.” She set down the plate. “Call me if you need anything.”

She left Gideon’s room, and went across the hall to the room she shared with Rumple, just to stay close by and listen out for the children. She picked up a book and tried to read a bit, but couldn’t focus on the page. The children were mostly quiet for several minutes, with only the clinking of plates and cups telling her that they were eating their snack.

A quiet knock at the door made her look up from her book, finding Wendy in the doorway.

“Miss Belle?” The girl looked shy, casting her gaze down like she was having trouble voicing her feelings.

“What is it, Wendy?” Belle went over to her, fighting the urge to give the girl a hug. There was no telling what she and Bae had suffered at the hands of Pan. She may not welcome the touch. “If there’s something you need, just ask.”

“Is there… a place I could take a bath? Only… I haven’t had a proper bath since I left London.”

“Of course. Follow me.”

She led Wendy into her own bathroom, where a large tub and fluffy towels awaited. With a tap on the edge of the tub, she let the castle know what she needed, and the tub began to fill with warm water.

“Is that magic?” Wendy exclaimed, coming closer.

“Yes. One of the magical conveniences that I can’t bring myself to give up, I’m afraid.”

“Whyever would you give this up? It’s marvelous!” Wendy dipped her hand in the water, sighing at the warmth.

“I’m always trying to convince Rumple to use magic only when it’s absolutely necessary, and this isn’t. It’s just very nice to not have to haul water up the stairs.”

“It would take so many buckets to fill this,” Wendy observed.

“Well, I’ll leave and give you your privacy. There are soaps here on the shelf, and this bottle is for washing your hair, if you want.”

“Oh… I haven’t washed my hair in so long.” Wendy took the bottle Belle held out to her with something close to reverence.

The look on the girl’s face caught Belle off guard for a moment. She was aware that she lived a privileged life here in the Dark Castle, with her every need met by Rumple’s magic and the gold he spun. And even before that, she’d lived a life of privilege. She liked to think she didn’t take it for granted, but seeing Wendy’s gratitude for such simple luxuries as a warm bath and a bottle of shampoo, she realized she’d been doing exactly that.

Well, one way to make sure she didn’t become too spoiled, was to think of others before herself. So she swallowed down her dismay at Wendy’s confession, and asked, “Would you like a fresh nightgown?”

Her eyes lit up. “Yes, please.” She tugged at the collar of the one she wore. “I’ve been wearing this for… I don’t know how long. Centuries, I think.”

“Let’s fix that. How old are you, Wendy?”

“I turned thirteen right before I went to Neverland, and I haven’t grown up any more since then, so I suppose I’m still thirteen?”

“Come with me.” She led Wendy into the bedroom, and stood before the tall wardrobe, placing her hands on the door handles without opening it. “I need a nightgown for a thirteen-year-old girl,” she said clearly. She waited a moment and opened the doors, revealing a new cotton nightgown in soft pink with lace on the bottom hem, and handed it to Wendy.

“Oh… it’s beautiful.” She rubbed the fabric against her cheek, closing her eyes for a moment. “Thank you, Miss Belle.”

“You’re welcome. Now you go get your bath, and tomorrow morning we’ll see about more clothes for you.”

With one more smile, the girl went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Belle crossed the hall, trying to be quiet, and peeked into Gideon’s room. Bae was by the window, looking out into the darkness with his back to her. She wondered what he was thinking. Gideon lay on the floor on his stomach, turning the pages of a book, so engrossed that he didn’t see her. She smiled to herself and went back to her room.

She picked up her book again, and actually managed to read for a while, till a voice from the door made her look up.

“Where’s Wendy?” Bae demanded, looking around the room. “What have you done with her?”

“She’s in there,” Belle said, pointing at the bathroom door and trying to keep her voice calm.

“Why would you lock her in there?” he accused, moving toward the door.

Belle moved quickly to block him, standing in front of the door.

“Bae, I didn’t lock her in! She’s just taking a bath. You can’t go in there right now.”

He ceased his attempts to get past her.

“Oh.” He stepped back from the door, deflating for a moment before glaring at her again. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Stand right there,” Belle instructed, and reached behind her for the doorknob. She opened the door a crack and called out, “Wendy, are you alright?”

“Yes, Miss Belle!” the girl’s voice called back. “This warm water is heavenly.”

“Glad you’re enjoying it,” she answered, closing the door again before meeting the suspicious gaze of the boy in front of her. “She’s fine, Bae. I promise. I know the two of you are accustomed to looking out for each other, but you’re safe here.”

He hesitated, looking at her and at the door as though he still wasn’t sure whether to believe her, but turned to leave without further comment.

“Bae?” she called after him.

He turned, giving her a wary look. “Yes?”

“If you would like to get a bath as well, I’ll fill the tub with clean water after Wendy’s finished.”

He seemed to battle with himself for a moment, but finally nodded before leaving the room.

Belle went back to her book, thinking it wise to give Bae space. After a while, the bathroom door opened and Wendy emerged, wearing the pink nightgown and all but glowing with contentment.

“That was so nice!” she exclaimed.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” The girl looked like she felt much better, however, her hair was a wet, tangled mess. “Would you like help with your hair? I have a potion that will help with those knots.”

“Yes, please.”

Belle had Wendy sit on a stool in front of her, and applied the balm that Rumple had given her for her own unruly hair, then patiently combed out each tangle before announcing it done and using a towel to squeeze out additional moisture.

“I would tell you to go look in the mirror at yourself, but we don’t use mirrors here. So you’ll just have to trust me when I say that you look beautiful.” She rose to hang the towel up to dry, and turned back to find the girl observing her. “Is there… anything else you need, Wendy?”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s rude to stare. You’ve been so nice and I’ve forgotten my manners completely. Forgive me.”

Belle laughed at the girl’s rambling. “There’s nothing to forgive. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“It’s just…” She looked down again, twisting her hands in her nightgown. “You’re the first girl – I mean, lady – I’ve talked to in years. In Neverland, all the other children were boys.”

“Oh. I can’t imagine what that would be like,” Belle said faintly.

“Before I was taken to Neverland, I was so afraid of growing up. But now I think it might not be so bad to become a woman, especially if I can be as pretty as you.”

“I think you’ll be even prettier than me.”

“Miss Belle… could you teach me how to style my hair like yours?”

“Of course, but it needs to dry first. Why don’t you leave it for tonight, and I’ll help you with it tomorrow. For now… Bae was looking for you. Would you like to go play some more, while I get dinner ready?”

*

“Well?” Belle asked, when Rumple returned late that evening from his meeting with the Hatter. She’d stayed up late in the Great Hall, sitting by the fire reading, waiting for him to come back with news.

“The Hatter went to investigate, and it turns out that Wendy’s brothers are still alive, and still living in the same house.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Belle flung her arms around him. “So you can get her home, and Bae will see that his papa wants to help.”

He hugged her back.

“It’s odd, though.”

“Hmm?”

“The Hatter tells me that it’s 1982 in Wendy’s realm, and her brothers are still relatively young. Grown, but… they should be advanced in age by now, if not dead already. Some other force must be at work, to have halted their aging.”

“You think Pan was involved. Is the family still in danger from him?”

“I hope not.” He released her, and looked toward the door. “Did the children go to bed?”

She smiled. “Come see.”

A few minutes later, they stood in the doorway of Gideon’s room, taking in the sight of all three children sprawled across the spacious bed.

“They played all evening,” Belle whispered, slipping her hand into his. “I checked on them every so often, and every time they were bouncing on the bed, or reading books, or kicking a ball around the room. It was… so nice, to see all of them playing together.”

Rumple noticed the plates on the floor and crumbs scattered about.

“What did they have for dinner?”

“Cake, and cookies, and any other sweet confection you can think of. And that was after they’d already had a big snack. I prepared an actual dinner, with healthy food, but when I came up to tell them it was ready, Gideon had already shown them how they could ask the castle for what they wanted, and they’d stuffed themselves on sweets.”

“So they’re… getting along?” Rumple asked hopefully.

“Yes. I think having Wendy here has helped. She’s been a sort of buffer between them, while they got used to each other.”

“Then I owe her another debt.”

Rumple took a single step into the room, but stopped. His eyes were fixed on Bae, and his fingers flexed, as if fighting with himself not to reach out.

“You can go over to the bed, Rumple. You’re not going to wake them.”

She gave him a gentle nudge.

When he finally reached out to Bae, he only laid his hand on top of the boy’s chest, so lightly that there was no chance of waking him, and closed his eyes.

Belle stepped to his side, looping her arm through his. “You did it, Rumple. You brought your boy home.”

“We did it.”

“Yes. It’s been a busy day, and maybe Dark Ones don’t need to sleep, but we mere mortals do. Will you come with me?”

He opened his eyes, and smiled at her.

“Now that my entire family is safely home, I may be able to sleep after all.”


	7. What You've Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“There is no greater need in childhood than the protection of a father.”_

“Mama? Papa? Bae is sick.”

Rumplestiltskin rushed into the room across the hall before his eyes were fully open, where the candles had flared up and everyone was awake. Bae was hanging out the window, and the retching sounds confirmed what Gideon had said. Wendy was curled into a ball on the bed, her hands on her stomach, moaning. 

“Check the girl,” Rumple commanded, knowing that Belle had rushed in behind him. He went to Bae, risking a hand on the boy’s back. 

“Bae? Can you hear me?” 

An anguished groan was the only answer, but at least he didn’t throw off the comforting hand. Rumple felt his forehead, and found him sweating from the exertion of vomiting but not feverish. Bae obviously didn’t have any physical injuries. He used magic to check for any curses, but found nothing. Rumple was beginning to suspect the problem. 

“How is she?” he called across to Belle. 

“She says her stomach hurts.”

“A dinner of nothing but sweets will do that,” he said lightly, relieved that the problem wasn’t more serious. He’d imagined any number of poisons or spells that Pan might have somehow cursed the children with before they left Neverland, enchantments that were designed to do their damage hours or even days after being administered.

“Miss Belle!” 

The call came from the bed in a panicked tone that had Rumple raising his hand before he turned around. He managed to magic a bucket under Wendy’s face just in time. Belle stroked the girl’s back, giving Rumple a pleading look. 

“It’s all right, I can heal this in no time at all,” he assured the room at large, helping Bae stand upright. He held his hand over his son’s stomach, only to have the boy jerk away. 

“No! I don’t want your magic!” 

“You’d rather suffer?” Rumple snapped, hurt to the core that his own child recoiled from his touch and refused his help. 

“I’d rather throw up for days than use magic,” Bae retorted. 

“I’ll take magic,” came a weak voice from the bed. Wendy was slumped against Belle, exhausted. Belle was pushing the bucket across the floor with her foot. Gideon, standing by the door since all of this started, was holding his nose. 

“Of course.” Rumple crossed the room and, with one pass of his hand over the girl’s midsection, solved her problem. As an afterthought, he waved away the smelly bucket as well. 

Wendy sat up, putting a hand to her stomach. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore! Thank you, Mr.--” She stopped, looking at him with a different kind of dismay. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to call you, but thank you for healing me.” 

“Rumplestiltskin is fine,” he answered, touched by her gratitude. 

“Rumble-stit-skeen?” she tried. 

“Wendy, why don’t we go into the wash room and get cleaned up? I’ll give you something that will help your mouth taste better, and umm… we can work on your pronunciation.” 

“Yes, please.”

Belle helped Wendy down off the bed, and paused with a hand on Rumple’s arm, speaking softly. “He’ll be fine eventually, even without magic. You know that. Isn’t it more important to win his trust?” 

He watched them go, and turned back to check on Bae. The boy was sitting against the wall, curled in on himself and obviously still in pain. Gideon crouched beside him. 

“Why are you sick, Bae?” he asked. 

“Too many sweets,” he grumbled, voice muffled with his face being buried in his knees. 

“I ate sweets. I’m not sick.” 

“Well, good for you.” 

Gideon’s lower lip stuck out as he pouted, hurt by the terse answer. Bae turned his head on his knees and saw his expression, and sighed. 

“Look, the food in Neverland was never real. Pan just made us believe we were eating, and used magic to fill up our stomachs. I haven’t eaten real food in decades.” 

Gideon, horrified, looked up at Rumple. 

“Papa! Bae hungry! He needs real food!” 

“I don’t think he wants it right now, Gideon. Do you, Bae?” Rumple asked gently, daring to approach. 

“Gods, no.” Bae winced, as if his stomach had just cramped again. 

“He needs to feel better before he can eat again, Gideon,” Rumple explained, sitting on the floor next to Bae but leaving several inches between them. 

“Papa can make you feel better,” Gideon pressed. “He can fix sick tummies, and cuts, and even broken bones!” 

“I don’t want magic!” Bae growled, his face hidden again. 

Gideon looked to Rumple, confused. 

“If Bae says no to magic, then I won’t use magic. That’s his choice,” Rumple said to his four-year-old. “We’ll just keep him company until he feels better.” 

Bae stilled, then turned his head to peek at him over his crossed arms. “You’re not going to try to convince me?” 

“No. You have your reasons to distrust magic.” 

Belle and Wendy returned, with the girl immediately going to Bae and kneeling next to him.

“Oh, Bae! Are you still sick?” 

He only nodded, still pale. 

“I feel so much better,” she offered hesitantly. “Your papa healed me in a moment. Not all his magic is bad.”

“No magic,” Bae repeated stubbornly.

“It’s alright, Wendy. It’s his choice,” Rumple said quietly. 

She sat back on her heels, nodding. Belle reached down, tapping her shoulder.

“If you’re feeling better, Wendy, perhaps you’d like to go back to bed. I prepared a room for you. And you, young man,” she said to Gideon, reaching down a hand to urge him up. “It’s still the middle of the night.” 

“Wanna stay with Bae!” Gideon protested. 

“Papa can take care of Bae just fine. You just want to stay up all night, but I’m not falling for that trick. Come on. You can sleep with me, so I can keep an eye on you.”

Belle escorted the two other children out, looking over her shoulder at Rumple as she left. And then it was just the two of them, sitting on the floor and listening to Bae’s stomach gurgle. 

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Bae muttered to his knees. “I’m not a baby.” 

“Of course not, but you’re still my son,” Rumple answered softly. 

“How many years have we been apart?” Bae asked after a period of silence. “How many years have passed in this land?” 

“Approximately two hundred years.” 

“So I’ve survived two centuries without a father or anyone else to take care of me, and now you seem to think I can’t live through the night with an upset stomach.” 

“I’m staying because I love you, and I’m your papa. That makes it my job to take care of you when you’re sick. I haven’t been able to do that job for two hundred years, but I’m here now, and I won’t leave just because you’re angry with me.” 

Bae snorted, then winced and put a hand on his stomach, as if even that small movement hurt. He breathed deeply for a moment, then relaxed again, the spasm passing.

“It wasn’t anger that made you leave me last time. You were just afraid, weren’t you?” 

“Terrified,” Rumple whispered. 

“Of losing magic. Not me. You were afraid of losing your precious magic.” 

“Bae… I was afraid of losing my magic because I thought it would lead to losing you.” 

“I would never have left you!” 

“But others could have taken you, like the King’s men coming to take you away to the Ogres War.” 

“They never took me! You saved me, Papa!” 

“Yes, with magic!” Rumple exploded. “Don’t you remember our lives before I had magic, Bae? Barely enough to eat, no wood for a fire in the dead of winter. Every night, I would watch you sleep, and pray that the gods would take care of you for one more day.”

“You really believe the gods answered your prayers?” Bae asked with scorn. 

“Apparently not, since you think I was such an awful father.” 

“Papa… that’s not what I meant. The gods didn’t answer your prayers to take care of me, because you were already doing it. You always took care of me, Papa. I don’t remember starving, or freezing at night, because you made sure I didn’t.” 

Rumple’s hand twitched where it rested on his leg, wanting so badly to reach out and pull his son to him, to hold him and promise that he would always take care of him… but two centuries and a broken promise lay between them. 

“There was always just barely enough to survive,” he said, instead of all the things he wanted to say. “I wanted so much more for you, Bae. And when I became the Dark One, I could give you anything.” 

“Except the one thing I really wanted… my Papa.” 

“But-- I was always right there for you.” 

“No. Not after you became the Dark One. My Papa was gone, and the Dark One was in his place.” 

“Underneath the curse, I was still your Papa.” 

“Not like before. After the curse, you would murder someone for looking at me wrong,” Bae accused. He looked away before adding, “You even murdered my mother.” 

“How did you know that?” 

“Hook told me.” 

“Damned pirate.” One day, he’d have the pleasure of killing that seafaring scum. 

“So it’s true then.”

“Yes. I killed her.” 

“Why?” Bae challenged. 

“I just… lost control. I was so angry with her for leaving you.” 

“Leaving you, you mean.” 

“No. I would have let her go, if she’d asked. I knew she wasn’t happy. But how could she ever leave you, Bae?” 

“You mean, like you did?” 

“I never decided to leave you, Bae. I just… panicked. I made the wrong choice.” 

“You lost control when you killed Mum, you panicked when you let me fall into the portal… sounds like you’re just making excuses.” 

“I’d like to make amends, if you’ll let me,” Rumple said quietly. 

Bae sent him a dubious look, and started to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Belle stood in the doorway with a tray. 

“I thought some tea might help to settle your stomach,” she offered. “It’s not magic, I promise. Just ordinary ginger tea.”

Bae didn’t respond, seeming at a loss by Belle’s offer, so Rumple waved her into the room. She approached slowly and handed the tray to Rumple, who let his hand linger on hers before taking it, hoping the touch would convey his gratitude. She nodded to him, and left without further comment. 

“Will you have some, Bae?” Rumple asked, already pouring. “It’s true that ginger tea helps upset stomachs. Belle was clever to think of it.” 

He held a cup out to his son, who took it after a moment’s hesitation, and breathed in the steam before taking a cautious sip. Rumple smiled to himself while pouring his own tea into the chipped cup, and pushed the tray aside so he could stretch out his legs and lean against the wall, getting comfortable. They sat for a while, sipping their tea and not speaking.

“I think it’s helping,” Bae said after a while. “My stomach doesn’t hurt so much.” 

“I’m glad you feel better,” Rumple said carefully, not wanting to say too much and disturb the first amicable exchange they’d had in two hundred years. 

Bae set down his cup, yawning widely. 

“Do you want to get back in bed?” Rumple asked. “It would be more comfortable.” 

Bae sent him a look. 

“I’ve been sleeping on the ground, or in a cage, for two hundred years, with one eye open for the Lost Boys. Do you think I can’t sleep right where I am?” 

Rumple only nodded, conceding the point, and fell into silence again. What could he say in response to his son’s reminder of everything he’d suffered? When every bit of it was his fault?

They sat in silence, but it felt more comfortable than it had before. Rumple no longer felt open hostility radiating from Bae. If anything, the boy simply seemed tired. Of course he was… he’d been on alert for two centuries, always on guard against an attack. 

“Bae… I can’t erase the past two centuries, nor can I promise what will happen tomorrow. I can promise this. Nothing will harm you tonight. You can sleep, and I’ll keep guard. Can you trust me to do that?”

After a long moment, Bae answered, “I suppose,” before yawning again. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before his body began to lean toward Rumple, slumping over in sleep. 

Carefully, Rumple guided his son to lie down, letting Bae’s head cushion on his leg. The boy twitched in his sleep and muttered something unintelligible, but relaxed again, settling into the rest of the utterly weary. 

Taking a chance, Rumple stroked his hair lightly. He would gladly spend the rest of the night being a pillow for his son, and count each individual hair on his head, and time his breaths with Bae’s, just to confirm that his son was here. He was finally home. 


	8. Beginning's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _“You never know what events are going to transpire to get you home.”_ **\-- Og Mandino**

“I have a bit of news,” Papa announced over breakfast. He wasn’t eating, but seemed to enjoy sitting with them while they ate. Belle reached out to take his hand. 

“Are we going somewhere, Papa?” Gideon asked, sitting up in his chair. 

“Not this time, m’boy. Or at least, not all of us. But one of us is going somewhere very special,” he said, looking at Wendy. 

Wendy’s fork clattered to her plate, as her eyes went wide and she brought a hand to her mouth. 

“You found her a way home?” Bae asked. 

“Yes.” 

Bae looked to Wendy, who could only stare back at him, overwhelmed. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Bae said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome, m’boy.” 

“My family…” Wendy asked in a whisper. “Are they….? How many years?” 

“Your brothers are still there,” Belle answered. “Your parents are gone, Wendy. I’m sorry. The good news is, your brothers are still alive, still living in the same house where all of you grew up.” 

Wendy’s eyes went bright with tears, but she only nodded. 

“How many years?” she asked. 

“As near as we can tell, about eighty. You said it was 1901 when you left, and it’s currently 1982 in London, according to the person who Rumple sent to gather information.” 

“So my brothers are very old,” Wendy said, dismayed. 

“No, they’re not. They’ve grown up, but they’re still young adults, only a few years older than you are now.” 

“How is that possible?” Bae asked. 

“We think that Pan might be involved. We don’t know what made him choose Wendy to take to Neverland, but obviously that means he knows her house, and that she had two brothers. It’s very likely within his ability to keep someone young, even in the Land Without Magic.” 

“So Pan could come back?” Wendy asked. 

“Papa, we can’t let Wendy be in danger from him again!” Bae protested. 

“I can give you a charm that will help protect you. I’ll make sure it contains its own magic, so it will work in your land. I can send two more for your brothers, if you like,” Rumple said carefully, only looking at Wendy. 

Bae fought his impulse to tell Wendy to refuse. It should be her choice. 

“Yes, please. Thank you, Mr. Rumplestiltskin,” Wendy said, and Bae nodded, accepting. 

“When will I be able to go home?” Wendy asked. 

“Whenever you’re ready. The Hatter -- the man who will take you -- is on standby.” 

“So, I could go today?” she asked excitedly. 

“No! I don’t want you to leave!” Gideon wailed, standing up in his chair. “I like Wendy here!” 

“Gideon, sweetheart, we talked about this. Wendy wants to go home to her family. She misses them.” 

“But Mommy--” 

“That’s enough, Gideon. Let’s go calm down while Papa talks to Wendy.” 

She picked him up and carried him from the Great Hall, over his loud protests. 

“Who is this man, Papa? This Hatter?” Bae asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. “And how will he get Wendy home?”

“His name is Jefferson. Many people call him The Hatter because he possesses a magic hat that can open a portal between realms. That’s how he’ll take Wendy to London.” 

“So why didn’t he take you to Neverland to get me, ages ago?” Bae asked. 

“I didn’t know where you were,” Rumple explained. “The Hatter has to know where to open the portal to. And the hat has its own rules which would have prevented me from bringing you back.” 

“How do we know we can trust this man to deliver her safely?” 

“I’ve dealt with the Hatter many times before. He’s never gone back on a deal.”

“Is everything just a deal to you?” Bae asked. 

“If you don’t believe he would honor a deal, then perhaps you’ll believe that he just wants to help. He has a daughter of his own, only a little younger than you two. He feels badly for Wendy that she’s been separated from her family for so long, because he can’t imagine being separated from his Grace. Will you accept an act of goodwill from a loving father?” 

“Bae?” Wendy spoke softly. “Your father has been nothing but honest with me, and he rescued us from Neverland. I trust him.” 

“You’ve only known him a day,” Bae countered. 

“I don’t want to fight with you, but I want to go home and your father says he can get me there. It’s my choice, Bae. I want you on my side in this, just like we’ve been on the same side since we met. Please.” 

He still had reservations, but she was right. It was her choice, and he’d known that all along. 

“Fine. I won’t try to convince you not to go. I just hate to lose my friend.” 

“I know. Me, too.” 

“If that’s settled, I’ll send word to the Hatter, and I’ll get those charms for you,” Papa said, standing up. 

“I should go thank Miss Belle and Gideon, before I leave.” 

Bae nodded, and watched both of them leave. 

He didn’t want her to go. Their lives had been intertwined for two centuries; he couldn’t imagine a single day without her nearby. And having her here meant that he had someone to talk to, other than his Papa who he still didn’t trust, and a new stepmother and little brother that he didn’t really know. But he had no right to keep her from her family, and he knew it. 

So he waited, steeling himself for the dreaded separation, till Wendy came back into the Great Hall. 

“I said goodbye to Gideon and Miss Belle upstairs. She said she didn’t want him anywhere near the portal, given what happened last time.” 

“Was he upset that you’re leaving?” Bae asked. 

She nodded. “The poor thing cried.” 

“I know how he feels.” 

“I don’t want to leave you, Bae. You must know that. It’s just… I so want to see my brothers again.” 

“I know.” He managed a sad smile. 

“It will be so odd to go back to my old life. There’s no magic in London, and no Baelfire to share my problems with.” 

“Also no Pan, no Lost Boys, no Hook….” Bae counted on his fingers as he listed. “You get to eat real food, instead of pretending to be full. You get to grow up.” 

“Yes. I think I’m ready to grow up. And you?” 

“I guess… now that we’re not in Neverland, I’ll have to grow up. Ready or not,” he grinned. 

“Bae, before I go, I need you to do something for me.” 

“Of course.” 

“Give your Papa a chance. I know you were very angry at him, but it was a long time ago. He seems very sorry, and he did come back for you, after all.” 

“You don’t know the whole story,” Bae muttered. 

“No, I don’t,” she admitted. “But Bae, here’s what I do know. My parents are gone. I’ll never see them again. But I still have my brothers, just like you still have your Papa. Plus, you have a lovely stepmother now, and a little brother who worships you already. Neither of our families are what we left behind, but they’re still our families.”

Bae nodded as Rumple came back into the Great Hall. 

“The Hatter is on his way,” he announced. He held out three amulets to Wendy. “You and your brothers should each keep one of these on your person at all times. Wear it round your neck, or put it in your pocket. As long as it is close to your body, it will protect you from Pan.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Rumplestiltskin.” 

“How will I know you got home safely?” Bae asked. 

Wendy looked at Papa. 

“May I send a small item back with the Hatter?” 

“As long as it’s not a living thing, yes. He can carry an item through the portal.” 

“Bae, listen.” Wendy took his hands. “Do you remember the first thing I ever gave you? The very first? You tried to steal it, but I caught you and then gave it to you instead.” 

“I remember.” 

“When I get home safely, I’ll send that back with the Hatter, so you’ll know.” 

Bae nodded. 

“Ahh. The Hatter is here,” Rumple announced, striding toward the door. 

“I guess this is it,” Bae said. “Two hundred years of surviving Neverland together, and this is where it ends.” 

“I suppose we’ll never see each other again,” Wendy said, tears beginning to fall. 

They hugged tightly, and broke apart only when Rumple and Jefferson walked into the room. Rumple introduced Wendy to the Hatter, and she gave him a deep curtsy. 

“Mr. Jefferson, thank you for offering to take me home.”

“He’s being well compensated for it, don’t you worry yourself about that,” Rumple shook a finger at her. “Speaking of compensation --” He flourished, and produced a small cloth bag which clinked when he bounced it in his hand. “This gold is for you, and your family, for taking care of my son when I wasn’t there.” 

“We didn’t do it for gold,” Wendy said. “I don’t want your money.” 

“Miss Wendy--” Papa approached, and shocked Bae by kneeling before Wendy. He looked up at her, his striated eyes serious. “I owe you a debt that I can never repay. No amount of gold is adequate compensation for my son’s life, but gold and magic are what I have to offer. You are taking magic in the charms I made for you and your brothers; you will take gold in this bag. I insist.” He pressed the bag into Wendy’s hand. “Should I ever again be in a position to help you and your family, I will.”

“Thank you, Mr. Rumplestiltskin,” Wendy said, giving a brief curtsy. “For everything.” 

She turned to Bae, who gave her the best smile he could manage. 

“This is goodbye then.” They hugged again, brief and tight, before Bae pushed her away. “Go. Be with your family. I know how much that means,” he told her, with a brief glance at his father. 

Tears streamed down her face, but she nodded, stepping back. 

“I’m ready, Mr. Hatter.” 

He threw down his hat, and the portal opened in a burst of light and motion. With one final look over her shoulder at Bae, Wendy walked into the portal and disappeared. It closed behind the two figures, and then it was just Bae and his Papa in the empty hall.

“Thank you, Papa,” Bae said. His voice wasn’t quite steady. 

“Are you alright, Bae?” Papa asked. “It’s alright to be sad.” 

“I think… I want to be alone, Papa.” 

“I understand.” 

With no further discussion, Bae left the hall and went to his room, where he stretched out on the bed and wondered where to go from here. 

It was late that night, after a dinner which he declined to eat, that Papa knocked on his door. 

“The Hatter has returned, Bae. He brought something for you.” 

Bae clattered down the steps and found not only Jefferson, but also Belle and another woman that he’d never seen, in the entryway. 

“Master Baelfire.” Jefferson bowed to him. “Miss Wendy said that I could only give this directly to you.” He held out a small item, wrapped in a cloth. 

Bae took it, knowing what it was before he unwrapped it. 

“Why would she send you bread?” Belle asked.

“It’s the first thing she ever gave me,” Bae explained. “I was starving, and I tried to steal a piece of bread. Wendy caught me, and gave me an entire tray of it.”

His voice caught as he finished, a sob nearly escaping, and felt Papa’s arm come around him, pulling him close. 

“She made it safely home, Bae,” Papa whispered into his hair. “The Hatter says her brothers were shocked to see her, but happy. They’re together, and they’ll be safe.”

Bae wiped his tears and stood up, facing Jefferson. 

“Thank you,” he said, holding his hand out for the Hatter to shake. “And who’s this?” he asked, nodding to the strange woman. 

“Her name is Nancy,” Belle answered. “The same number of people must travel both ways, when the portal is opened by the hat. She came back with the Hatter to start a new life here.”

“What?” Bae gave his Papa a hard look before approaching Nancy. “Were you taken from your home against your will?” 

“Hardly, my boy.” She spoke with an accent that Bae barely remembered from his time in London. “I saw a chance to escape a bad situation, and I took it. Another week, and my Bill might have put an end to me. Better to try my luck elsewhere.”

“So you wanted to come here? You’re sure?” 

“Sure as I’m standin’ here,” she replied. 

“Well, if we’re all convinced that no one was forced to do anything they don’t want…” Papa said pointedly. “Well done, Hatter. Here’s your payment.” 

He tossed a bag to the Hatter, which clinked as he caught it. 

“Pleasure doing business with you. Now, we have to be going. I’ll see Nancy here to her new house, and then I need to get home myself.” 

*

The sounds of his father’s castle were unsettling, so late at night. Bae hadn’t realized, till he’d settled back in his bed and he heard his Papa and Belle pass by his door on the way to theirs, that this was the first night he’d spent alone in the Dark Castle. Last night, he and Wendy had fallen asleep with Gideon in his room. Bae hadn’t realized how much that togetherness meant to him, till he faced the long night alone. 

At least it wasn’t dark. There was a fire burning, to keep out the chill, and multiple candles burned around the room. Still, the stillness of the night was unnerving. He hadn’t had a comfortable bed, and safety, and the luxury of being alone when he wanted to be, for literal centuries. 

Now that he had it, he wasn’t sure what to do with it. 

It must have been the wee hours of the morning when his door creaked open, and Bae bolted upright in bed, relaxing when he saw Gideon’s small form peeking through the crack. 

“You want to sleep with me?” Bae invited, not realizing till he said the words how much he meant them. 

Small feet thumped across the floor, and Gideon pulled himself up onto the high bed before Bae could even move over to make room for him. He lifted the blankets for his younger brother to slide beneath, and found himself with an armful of four-year-old, as Gideon cuddled up to him. 

Bae patted him on the shoulder first, feeling awkward, but when Gideon simply snuggled in closer and yawned, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around his brother. 

There was silence for a moment, and he could feel Gideon going lax against him. There was something he’d been meaning to ask, and now seemed a good time, if his brother would stay awake long enough. 

“Hey, Gid?” 

“Uh-huh?” 

“What’s Papa like?” 

Gideon lifted his head to look at him, his brows drawn together in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean… what’s it like to have him for your Papa?” Even as he asked, Bae realized what an odd question it must seem to a little boy, so he tried to narrow it down. “Does he play with you?” 

“All the time! We play games, and he teaches me about magic, and sometimes he makes Mommy’s stories come to life!” 

“That sounds great, Gid.” And it did. It was the idyllic childhood he wished he’d had for himself. “Does he ever get mad at you? Or anyone else?” 

“Not me. And not Mommy. Sometimes he yells at the people who come to make deals. He says they’re all stupid, and then Mommy tells him not to call people stupid.”

“Have you ever seen him… hurt anyone?” He almost said kill, but softened it at the last minute. 

Gideon thought for a moment. “Almost. We went to the village for Market Day--”

“Wait… to the village? You mean, you leave the castle sometimes?” 

“Yeah. Every Market Day. Mommy says we need to see other people, but Papa worries that it’s not safe. We always go, because Mommy wants to, but Papa disguises us.” 

“So what happened? When he almost hurt someone?” 

“Oh. A big man ran into me, and knocked me down, and Papa made him freeze and said he would turn him into a toad and then squish him.” 

“What stopped him?” 

“I was crying, and Mommy was telling him no, and then a little boy like me ran up to the man and called him Father, and he started crying. So Papa let the man move again, and said if he told me sorry that he’d let him go. The man said sorry and picked up the boy and ran away.”

“And Papa really let him go?” Bae asked. 

“Yes. He said he would. Papa keeps his promises.” 

Bae forced himself to smile. It wasn’t Gideon’s fault, he reminded himself. 

“I’m glad he keeps his promises to you, Gid.” 

Gideon snuggled back to Bae’s side again, and gave another big yawn. 

“‘Night, Bae,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Gideon,” Bae answered, and found to his surprise that his smile in the dark felt sincere this time. He laid awake for a long time after the small body next to him went limp, watching the firelight flicker on the ceiling. 


	9. Old Wounds, Old Debts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _“Coming home seemed to have started the healing process. No longer vivid and garish, the memories seemed to be covered in gossamer, fading behind a curtain of time and forgiveness.”_ **\--Karen Fowler**

Over the next several days, they began to settle into a new routine as a family of four. Gideon was delighted to have Bae in the castle, after being raised on tales of his big brother who would come home ‘one day’ and now, finally had. After discussing it with Rumple, Belle found that she had to find excuses to pry their young son away from Bae a few times a day; otherwise, he would shadow his older brother every waking moment. 

They were happy to see the boys getting along, of course, but Baelfire needed time to himself as well, to process the huge changes in his life and accept that he no longer needed to be on guard against attack by the Lost Boys. And he needed time with his Papa, to reestablish their bond. 

The open hostility Bae had shown when he first arrived from Neverland settled into grudging acceptance of having his father back in his life, after the first few days. Two weeks after that, his attitude toward Rumplestiltskin had mellowed further and they seemed to be getting along well. One evening, after wrangling Gideon into bed, she went looking for her husband and finally spotted him outside, stirring a large pot over a fire while Bae fed more wood to the flames. They were boiling wool, something that Bae remembered doing with his Papa as a small child. Belle excused herself, leaving the two of them to their work. Rumplestiltskin had waited over two centuries to have his son back in his life, and if they wanted to spend their time processing wool, who was she to judge? Frankly, she was impressed that Rumple consented to doing such a laborious task by hand, with no magic. 

As for Bae and herself, that relationship was progressing slowly. The boy was polite to her, but found reasons to be elsewhere when Belle tried to talk to him or suggested an activity for them to do together. Not wanting to nag, she let him have his space and hoped that time would help Bae let down his guard. 

Their days passed happily for several weeks, with the boys playing all over the castle and its grounds, and Rumple virtually glowing with contentment to have his entire family together at last. Belle frequently found herself an observer, watching the three of them over the top of a book she pretended to read. 

Bae had lived at the castle for almost a month, and it was becoming harder to remember when they weren’t a happy family of four. Had it ever been just herself and Rumple, inhabiting only a few rooms of this immense castle, their footfalls and quiet voices barely resonating in the Great Hall? Or had there always been the running steps and loud shouts of two rambunctious boys to fill their lives?

One morning, all four of them were in Gideon’s room, competing to see who could build the tallest block tower before it fell over. It was Rumple and Bae against Belle and Gideon, with constant admonishments to Rumple that he could not use magic. However, no one had thought to give the same rule to Gideon, and Belle was beginning to suspect that they should have. No four-year-old balancing on a chair should be able to build a block tower that tall, without it falling over. 

“How’s he doing that?” Bae demanded, risking a glance at his brother before returning his focus to the block he was balancing on top of their tower.

Belle caught Rumple’s eye, and they grinned at each other. Bae saw it, and understanding, turned to point at Gideon. 

“You’re cheating! You’re using magic!” 

“Nuh-uh!” Gideon protested. 

“Sweetie, maybe you don’t know you’re doing it, but I think you are using magic,” Belle said gently. “I have to side with Bae on this one.”

His little face scrunched up in anger. 

“No fair! You’re my mommy! You on my side!” 

With a sweep of his hand, the block tower that had been approaching Belle’s full height tumbled to the floor before he jumped down from his chair and ran across the room, throwing himself facedown on his bed to cry.

Belle looked at Rumple and Bae, at a loss. This was the first moment that Gideon had shown anything other than unrestrained happiness at having his older brother here. Falling back on what she knew, she sat next to her son and stroked his back. 

“Darling, I’m always on your side,” she told him. “But part of being your mommy is telling you the truth. And the truth is, I think Bae is right.” 

“But it’s not fair!” Gideon asserted again. “Bae does everything better! Bae wins all the time. I want to win, too!” 

“Son, what are you talking about?” Rumple came and sat on Gideon’s other side as the little boy sat up. Bae followed, but stopped short of getting on the bed with them, instead standing a few feet away. 

“What do I win, Gid?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“You won the race down the hall yesterday! And you finished your cake first! And you climbed higher in the tree! And threw the ball further! And--”

“We’re getting the idea, m’boy,” Rumple interrupted him. 

“But, Gid… those are all things that I do better because I’m older than you, that’s all. You’re going to catch up to me, and do all that stuff as good as me, maybe better.” 

“When?” Gideon demanded. 

Bae shrugged. “A few years, maybe?” 

“That’s forever!” He flung himself back again, staring at the canopy above his bed with a petulant glare. 

“You poor thing.” Belle laughed, feathering her fingers through the hair that had flopped on his forehead. “You’ve never experienced sibling rivalry before, have you?”

He turned his head to look at her, curious. “What does that mean?” 

“You’ve never had a brother before, so you never had to share your toys, or had anyone to compete with… but now you do have a brother. It might take a little time to get used to it, but I know you’re happy to have Bae here. After all, you’re the one who brought him here.” 

“What do you mean?” Bae asked. “How did he bring me here?” 

“Didn’t you ever wonder how I found you, Bae?” Rumple asked. “I searched for you for two centuries, but couldn’t find you by myself. Belle found the spell that helped me to find you, but I couldn’t cast it by myself. I needed two other people… two other very specific people.” 

“Which people?” Bae asked, taking a step closer in his interest. 

“One, a person with whom I share True Love,” he smiled at Belle, and reached out a hand over Gideon who still lay between them. She took it and squeezed, smiling. 

“And the third person?” Bae asked. 

“Someone who is a product of True Love, and is related to the person you want to find. Only if that person wants to find the object of your search badly enough, will the portal open to their location.” 

“So Gideon was the one who found me?” Bae asked weakly. “And… you helped?” he asked Belle. 

“Yes. We all wanted you here, Bae. We wanted you home with us, safe and happy.”

“But you didn’t even know me.” 

“I knew your father loved you, and that he wanted to find you more than anything. That was enough for me.” 

Bae simply stared at her, looking stunned. Rumple held out his other hand to him. 

“Come here, Son. Join us.” 

Bae reached out slowly and took Rumple’s hand. Belle held out her hand to him, and he met her eyes. She smiled, encouraging, and he grasped her hand as well.

“Gideon -- sit up, sweetheart. Take our hands.” 

He scrambled to a sitting position and grabbed his parents’ hands, completing the circle.

“We’re all here,” he said happily. 

“Yes. We’re all together as a family,” Belle said. “But why is Bae still standing so far away?” 

She caught Rumple’s eye and winked, tugging Bae closer. Rumple caught on, pulling from his side as well, till Bae fell forward, right on top of Gideon, who shrieked with laughter. A tickle fight ensued, till they were all out of breath and fell back on the bed to catch their breath. The room was silent save for their panting. 

“Papa?” Bae broke the silence. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m glad you found me. Glad you brought me home.” 

From her position, Belle saw Rumple turn his head, looking at Bae with astonishment. 

“Glad to hear it, m’boy. I’m happy too.” 

“Me happy three!” Gideon chimed in, determined not to be left out. 

“Me four,” Belle concluded, and closed her eyes, content. She could almost take a nap right now, so content was she to be here with her entire family, all of them safe and happy.

The bed moved suddenly with the sound of creaking leather. Belle opened her eyes to see Rumple sitting up, his head turning as though listening to something. 

“What is it?” she asked, sitting up as well.

“Regina’s here,” he said tersely, getting up. “She’s already through the castle gates. All of you, stay here and out of sight, till I deal with her. Belle, you know what to do.” 

She only had time to nod before his magic enveloped him and he was gone. 

“Who’s Regina?” Bae asked. 

“She used to be the Queen of this land, and was also a student of your father’s, many years ago. He taught her magic, and she’s powerful, but not as powerful as Rumple. You don’t need to worry, Bae. She won’t hurt us.” 

“If there’s nothing to worry about, then why do we have to stay here?” he demanded, looking put out. 

“It’s just to make sure we stay safe,” Belle said. 

“I want to see this Regina for myself,” he announced, and slid down from the bed, headed for the door. 

“Bae, wait! You can’t leave this room!” 

“You can’t stop me!” he snapped back, turning to talk to her over his shoulder as he reached the door. He raised his foot to step over the threshold, and then his arms were windmilling as he fell backwards, landing on his bottom with an undignified thump. 

Belle sighed, walking over to offer him a hand with Gideon on her heels. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine!” he said, ignoring her offered hand and scrambling up on his own. “What happened?” 

“Your father put a protection spell around the room,” she explained. 

“He locked us in here?” the boy demanded. 

Looking around, he grabbed the first thing he saw -- a rectangular block -- and threw it at the doorway. There was a shimmer as the block hit, then it bounced back and landed on the floor. 

“It’s only for a few minutes, Bae,” Belle told him. “As soon as Regina goes away, your Papa will be back and let us out.”

“He’d better,” Bae muttered darkly, and stomped away from the door. 

Gideon looked up at her, his eyes wide. “Why is Bae mad?” 

As she tried to think how to answer, Bae snarled from the other side of the room. 

“I’ve spent enough time in a cage!” 

Gideon stepped back, grabbing Belle’s skirt and hiding behind her, and she heard him catch his breath, on the verge of crying. She reached behind herself without looking, cupping his head as she locked her gaze with the hurt boy across the room. 

“It’s all right, Gideon. Bae’s not going to hurt you. Are you, Bae?” 

“No.” And just like that, all his righteous anger deflated. He stepped closer, and spoke softly, peering behind Belle to where Gideon hid. “Hey, Gid. I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you.” 

One bright brown eye peeked out. 

“Then why did you yell? Who you mad at?”

Bae hesitated, and looked to Belle for guidance. It occurred to her that he’d probably never had a difficult conversation with a four-year-old before. He was still learning how to be a big brother, just like she was still learning how to be a stepmother. 

“Just tell the truth, Bae. In simple terms.”

“All right. I’m… mad at Pan because he was mean to me for a long time.” 

“He was?” 

“Yeah. You were there in Neverland. You saw that cage I was in, right?” Gideon nodded against her leg. “I spent a lot of time in a cage. I don’t ever want to be locked up again. And Papa locked us in here, so I guess I’m kinda mad at him too.” 

Rumple appeared in the doorway. “Why are you mad at me, Bae?” He looked from his older son, to his younger, still hiding behind Belle’s skirts. “What’s going on here?” 

“You locked us in here,” Bae accused. “Don’t ever, ever lock me up!” 

“I was only keeping you safe, Bae. I had my reasons.” 

“You always have a reason, but you don’t control me! Don’t ever, ever lock me up!” Bae yelled. 

Rumple stared at him, at an apparent loss for words. Belle could feel the tug at her skirt as Gideon gripped it tightly. 

“I already lifted the protection spell,” Rumple said at last. “You can leave this room any time you want.” 

“Can I leave the castle?” Bae demanded. 

“Don’t ask that of me, Bae. I can’t risk losing you again.” 

“You haven’t changed at all,” the boy snarled, and pushed past his father as he rushed out of the room.

The door slammed behind him, the sound echoing through the room. It faded away, leaving only the soft sound of Gideon’s sniffles. 

Belle bent to pick him up, and he immediately wrapped himself around her, laying his head on her shoulder. She could feel his rib cage vibrating as he took shaky breaths. 

Rumple was standing in the same spot, looking at the closed door. Belle touched his arm briefly, before resuming her grip on Gideon. He was tall for a four-year-old, and too heavy to support with one arm for long.

“I don’t know what to say to him,” he whispered, despondent. 

“Why don’t you let me try? Bae and I haven’t had a chance to really talk, just the two of us. I think it’s time.” 

He reached out for Gideon, and she passed him over. As she left, she heard her son’s voice, small and uncertain. 

“Papa, why is Bae mad?” 

She hoped Rumple could explain it to their son, in a way that didn’t hurt either of them any further. 

She found Baelfire in his room, throwing a ball against the wall with force and catching it on the rebound before throwing it again. She stood in the doorway, waiting several bounces before he missed the ball, and in turning to retrieve it, saw her. 

“What do you want?” he snapped. 

“To talk. We haven’t spent any time together, just you and I.”

He scoffed and threw the ball again.

“You just want to convince me that Papa’s changed.” 

“He has… and he did it for you, Bae.” 

The ball bounced off the floor and rolled away, unchased. 

“What do you mean?” 

“When he first told me about you, and we started to work together to bring you home, his biggest fear was that when he found you, you wouldn’t want to come home with him. That you would still be angry about the way he lost you, that you wouldn’t have forgiven him.”

“He was right.” Bae retrieved his ball and tossed it at the wall again, catching it on the rebound. “You can’t just forgive something like that.” 

“Not quickly, no. Not easily. But maybe, one day? When enough time has passed?” 

“Enough time? How much would be enough? Two hundred years, maybe? That’s how long I was stuck in Neverland!” 

He threw the ball again, with such force that it ricocheted over his head and hit the opposite wall, bouncing off in Belle’s direction. She caught it on the rebound, holding it up to Bae. He approached her and reached for it, but she didn’t relinquish her grip. 

“Your father tried for 200 years to find you, Bae, and bring you home. He tried so many different ways, and set different plans in motion. Now that you’re here, and he no longer needs those other plans, he’s trying to cancel them, but it’s not so easy. Those plans have their own momentum now, like this ball, every time you bounce it.”

She held it out to him again, letting him take it this time. 

“Am I supposed to be impressed, that you can put together some pretty words?” 

“You don’t like words? Alright then, how about action? How about how your father went to Neverland, a place that terrifies him, and faced the one person in all the realms that he actually fears? He did that, Bae! For you. So consider that, while you’re in here sulking about how much your father doesn’t love you.”

Bae tossed the ball against the wall again, but lightly, as if the worst of his anger had fizzled out. He caught it and held it in his hand, studying it with more care than a simple ball warranted. Belle waited, sensing that the boy had something he needed to say. 

“If he loved me, then why couldn’t he give up magic for me?” 

“I can’t answer that, Bae. The magic… it has a hold on him. You know that as well as I do. I’ve tried to convince him to, not give it up entirely, but at least use it less.” 

“You have?” Bae looked up, hopeful. 

“Of course. You know the rule. All magic…” 

“...comes with a price,” Bae finished. 

“And your Papa has been paying that price for far too long.” 

“You really want him to give up magic?” 

Belle sighed, and walked over to Bae’s bed. 

“May I?” she asked, waiting for his nod before sitting on the edge. “As much as I would love to break Rumple’s curse and have him live as a mortal man--”

“What do you mean, break his curse? Is that possible?” Bae came to sit next to her, his attention riveted. 

“I almost did, once.” Belle smiled, but it had a tinge of sadness. That memory was bittersweet. “The first time we kissed.” 

It took Bae a moment to process the implication. “True Love’s Kiss? It worked?” 

“It started to. His face changed. I saw him as an ordinary man, for just a moment, but he was terrified of losing his power. He… somehow stopped the curse from breaking, and drew the magic back to himself.” 

“So you couldn’t convince him to give it up either,” Bae whispered. 

“Bae… when you asked him to forsake magic, his hesitation wasn’t because he doesn’t love you. The opposite, in fact. He loves you too much.” At the boy’s dubious look, Belle elaborated, “Nothing is more important to him than the people he loves, and keeping them safe. In his mind, if he gives up his magic, he’s powerless to keep us safe.” 

“There are other ways,” Bae muttered. 

“I don’t think those other ways are clear to him,” Belle said, trying to keep her voice gentle. “I’m not sure that Rumple will ever be able to forsake magic completely; it’s too much a part of him. But -- he might be persuaded to use it less.” She leaned in, whispering as if sharing a secret. “I’ve been working on him for years. Now that you’re here, if we both remind him to use less magic…”

“Then he won’t have to pay the price,” Bae finished, smiling. 

“What do you think? Can the two of us defeat the Dark One?” 

“Together?” Bae asked, holding out his hand. Belle took it and shook solemnly. 

“Together.” 

*

Belle awoke in the dead of night, knowing before she opened her eyes that Rumple wasn’t beside her. It used to be the norm that he would slip away at some point, after she’d fallen asleep, but he’d spent more nights beside her since Gideon was born. When Gideon was an infant, Rumple would keep guard over them all night and watch contentedly when their son nursed, keeping one arm looped around her waist to hold them both close. 

Since Bae arrived at the Dark Castle, Rumple had spent most nights in bed with her, finally able to relax with his firstborn returned to him. 

Tonight though, he was gone, and the first place she checked -- at his spinning wheel in the Great Hall -- yielded no sign of him. She headed upstairs next, and found him in his turret, head bent over a bubbling potion. She stopped at the door, making no attempt to enter, nor announcing herself. He knew she was there. 

He added another ingredient and watched a moment, before straightening and turning toward her. 

“Belle.” She loved the way he said her name, the way his voice caressed the single syllable and made it sound so significant. “Why are you not asleep?” 

“Why are you not in bed beside me?” she countered. 

He sighed, and stepped back from her, turning back to his work table. 

“I must prepare, Belle. In case the worst might happen.” 

“What worst?” 

“Regina,” he said tersely. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop her from casting the Dark Curse. She’s already so committed to her revenge.” 

“And what happens if she casts her curse?” Belle asked, fearful of the answer. “We’ll be taken to the Land Without Magic?” 

“More than that. The curse is designed to take away happy endings. Our happy ending, Belle… each other, and our boys… it could all disappear tomorrow.” 

“So what can we do?” she asked. 

“The curse will wipe our memories, and separate us. I’ve been looking for a way that we can all keep our memories and stay together, even if we’re swept away. I’ve found some spells that might be useful, but…” 

“What is it?” 

“The spells can keep two people together, but not three or four. No matter what I do, Belle, our family will be split apart by the curse.”

“Then… you must cast a spell to keep Bae with you, and Gideon with me. And then… curse or no curse, Rumple, you and I will somehow be together again.” 

“Belle, how can I leave you and Gideon to fend for yourselves in a strange world?”

“It must be this way, Rumple, and you know it. You can’t be separated from Bae again; his heart wouldn’t survive another abandonment. I will look after Gideon. And as for us--” She took his head in her hands so she could kiss him, then look him in the eyes. “There is no realm, no timeline, no cursed reality in which we do not share True Love. No matter what this curse does, we will be together again.” 

“Your constant faith astounds me. If you’re sure about this…” 

“I am,” she declared, ignoring the fear trying to creep in. Rumple needed her to be certain. He had his magic, and she had her belief that everything would turn out right in the end. 

“Then I’ll make the preparations. If Regina casts the curse, we’ll be ready.” He kissed her hands. “You should go back to bed; this will take some time.” 

“Alright. Just… come back to me?” 

“I always do.” 


	10. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _“But there is room now in my heart for more memories, carved by a letting go that I could find only by coming home to a place I’d never been.”_ **\-- Karen White**

Months passed, and life was unexpectedly normal at the Dark Castle. 

Bae and Gideon played together each day, sometimes fighting as brothers do, but more often bonding in ways that made Rumple’s heart melt to see them. Belle continued her work of cataloguing the massive library, often getting distracted by reading a book rather than cataloguing it. Rumple still made deals, whenever a desperate soul called his name, but those souls frequently found themselves getting a better bargain than they’d expected. 

They celebrated Bae’s birthday, the first one he’d had in 200 years. The birthday feast was a simple rustic dish that Rumple had made often during Bae’s childhood. It was the only thing Bae asked for… not the mountains of gifts that his father’s gold could have bought, but a taste of his childhood. When he hugged his father that night on his way to bed, he declared it was the best birthday he’d ever had. 

Life was so blissfully happy with Belle by his side and both his sons safe at home, that Rumple could almost hope that the curse would never be cast. 

He should have known that it was too much to hope for. 

The day the curse arrived, they were outside, enjoying a family picnic. Bae and Gideon were throwing a ball to each other, while Belle swung lazily on a swing hanging from a tree, with Rumple stealing kisses every time she swung back, before he pushed her forward again. 

“Papa! Look!” Bae called to him, pointing to the western sky. 

Rumple paused with his hands still gripping the ropes of the swing, and studied the dark cloud in the distance. 

“The curse. Regina cast it. Come here, boys, quickly!” 

The ball rolled away across the grass as both boys rushed to their parents, who gathered them close. 

Rumple held out his hand, and four vials appeared there amid his customary red smoke. 

“Everyone must drink this. It will preserve your memories in this curse.” 

They all took a vial and drank quickly, making faces at the taste. The dark cloud carrying the curse came closer. 

“Does everyone have their bracelets?” Belle asked. 

As one, they held out their arms to show the golden bracelets on their wrists. They’d all worn them since the day Rumple and Belle had sat the boys down for an honest discussion. They’d told them about the possibility of the Dark Curse, and what it could do, and about the precautions they’d be taking to counteract the effects of the curse.

“Everyone stay close, for as long as you can.” 

Belle picked up Gideon, holding him tight and letting him wrap his long legs around her waist. Rumple put one arm around the two of them, and the other around Bae, and pulled them close. If he could just hold on tight enough, maybe the curse wouldn’t sleep them away. 

“We have to have faith,” Belle said, raising her voice over the rushing wind. “This world we’re going to will be strange, but as long as we love each other, and believe in each other, we’ll be alright.” 

“I love you!” Rumple shouted as the cloud bore down on them. “I love you all, more than my own life.” 

He thought they answered, but their voices were torn away by the wind. He pulled them in even tighter, bracing his legs against the wind to stay upright. Gideon whined in protest as he was squished between them, but Rumple refused to loosen his grip. His happy ending that he’d fought so hard for, would be swept away at any moment… the cloud swept over them as Rumple held his family for as long as he could, and then everything went black. 

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on the floor in a room full of strange objects. Shelves and storage cabinets covered each wall, and each shelf held a multitude of objects. 

This was Mr. Gold’s shop, he realized, and he was Mr. Gold. The knowledge was simply there in his mind, with no effort on his part. He was a pawnbroker, and his son helped at the pawn shop afternoons after school--

“Bae!” He sat upright at the thought of his son. His older son. He also had a young son, and a wife, and Rumple nearly wept with relief at the realization that they were still a part of his memories, even as he acknowledged they weren’t part of his cursed memories. That was quite alright. He’d expected that to happen. He would find them, but first, he needed to find Bae. If the bracelets had worked properly, Bae should be close. 

“Papa?” A voice came from the front of the shop. 

Rumple started to get up, but found that his right ankle wouldn’t support him. Damn Regina, and damn this curse, for including his old injury in his cursed persona. 

A curtain in the corner of the room parted, and Bae came through. His eyes widened when he saw Rumple on the floor and he rushed over to him. 

“Papa! What happened? Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Where are Gideon and Belle, Papa?” 

“They should be nearby. We need to find them.” 

Bae was wearing strange clothes, and for the first time, Rumple looked down at himself and realized he was wearing the same. It didn’t matter. 

“Yes, Papa,” he replied, but he was looking at him strangely. 

“What’s wrong?” Rumple asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… you’re human again, Papa.” Bae’s face widened into a grin. “I haven’t seen your real face for centuries.” 

“So I am,” he mused, looking at the very human appearance of his hand. “And unfortunately, it seems I also have human frailty. My injury is back. I may need your help to stand up.” 

“Oh,” Bae said softly, glancing down at his father’s right ankle, then looking around. “Here, this must be your staff.” 

Bae picked up a cane from the floor and handed it to him. It was polished to a shine, the handle at the top covered in gold -- a far cry from the gnarled and worn staff he’d once carved from a tree limb. Between the cane and Bae’s support, Rumple managed to get upright. 

“Thank you, Bae.”

“I feel strange, Papa.” 

“How so?” 

“I know who I am, and where I came from, yet I have memories of another name, and a life lived in this realm. It’s very confusing.”

“I know. You must fight to hold on to who you really are; I’ll help you.” 

“Yes, Papa.” 

“Do you remember what we need to do?” 

“Yes. We need to find Gideon and Belle, so we can all be together again. So we can be a family.” 

“So let’s see what we’re dealing with, hmm?” 

They made their way through the front room of the shop, which was just as full of miscellania as the back room, and stepped out the door onto a street. 

“Where should we look, Papa?” Bae asked. 

“This would be so much easier with magic,” Rumple muttered. “These look like shops, rather than homes. Perhaps we make our way down the street, and look in each shop as we go.” 

They went into each shop, greeting the proprietor and trying to keep up the appearance of being cursed with the help of the artificial memories in their minds. They asked about the possible whereabouts of a young woman of Belle’s description, who had a son Gideon’s age. No one seemed to know anything about them, and their attitudes toward Rumple were less than friendly. They were more open to Bae, he noticed.

Rumple was sure they had found them when they saw a library, knowing that Belle would gravitate to a place with so many books, but there was no sign of them there, either. 

“She may not be herself,” he explained to Bae as they exited the library. “If the potion I gave her to keep her memories intact didn’t work, then she would be just as cursed as the rest of the town.” 

They went into a few more shops, and had reached the end of the street. 

“What now, Papa? Do we go to people’s homes?” Bae asked. 

“I’m not sure. Let me think.” 

Bae slipped his hand into Rumple’s, holding it reassuringly, and waited. 

Rumple searched through his cursed memories, hoping for some small piece of information that would give him a clue as to the whereabouts of his wife and other son. 

There was nothing. Damn Regina. She’d met Belle on the road, and easily deduced that his maid was much more than that. She’d made sure the curse separated them, despite the efforts he’d made to prevent it. 

He was almost sure that Regina didn’t know about Gideon’s existence, or that Bae had been returned to him… still, fear gnawed at his belly. If Belle didn’t remember who she was, or her husband, did she and Gideon even stay together? Was his five-year-old wandering this town alone, or living in the belief that he was someone else’s child?

“Papa?” Bae was tugging on his hand. 

“Yes?” 

“A lot of people are going in that place,” he said, pointing down a side street. “Perhaps we could ask for Belle and Gideon there?” 

He looked, and saw that Bae was correct. People filed in pairs and small groups to a building that his cursed memories told him was an eating establishment named Granny’s. The sun was high overhead; it was time for the midday meal. 

“Good idea, Son.” He tried to smile for him. “Let’s go ask.” 

When they entered the diner, the volume of all the combined conversation in the room reduced noticeably, and people very studiously kept their eyes on their plates or menus, not looking in their direction. 

“What do you want, Gold?” A vaguely familiar voice demanded from his right. 

Widow Lucas stood behind the counter. So she was the proprietor of this establishment. He’d had dealings with her before, in the Enchanted Forest. From the unfriendly look she was giving him, their cursed personas had also interacted, and those deals had not gone in her favor. 

“Miss Lucas,” he started, the curse helpfully providing the information that her last name was still the same. “I’m looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me, since it seems that everyone comes here.” 

He tried a smile, but the flat look she gave him in return said that she wasn’t charmed in the least. 

“People come here because my food is good, and because I don’t rat them out to their landlord. I’m not going to help you find someone so you can harass them.” 

“It’s not like that, Granny,” Bae spoke up beside him. “This is all my fault, really. A woman came into the shop to pawn something, but I was the only one there, so I told her to leave it for Papa to look at when he came back. The thing is, I forgot to get her name.” 

Widow Lucas’ expression softened when she looked at Bae. Rumple continued the falsehood that his son had impressively created on the spot, pressing the momentary advantage.

“It turns out that the item she wanted to pawn is quite valuable, and I’m prepared to make her a generous offer for it,” Rumple said. “If only we knew who she is.” 

“Tell me, Neal… what did this lady look like?” Widow Lucas asked. Bae’s cursed name sounded so odd as she said it. 

“Umm… she’s young. Grown up,” Bae clarified hastily, “but younger than Papa.” 

“Well, that’s not saying much,” Widow Lucas shrugged. 

“She has brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and an accent you wouldn’t soon forget,” Rumple supplied. 

Widow Lucas’ eyes sharpened on him. 

“I thought you weren’t there that day?” 

“Well, Neal here was able to give me a better description immediately after seeing her,” he explained hastily. 

“Well….that sounds an awful lot like Lacey Booker. She works a shift here sometimes, when the Rabbit Hole is slow.” 

“Does she… have a child? A young boy?” At her look, he added, “Neal thought she mentioned a son.” 

“Yeah, she does. Ryder. Cute little boy. No one knows who his father is,” she said, letting Rumple unclench his fist that he didn’t remember tightening. “Lacey’s kept it a secret ever since she got pregnant.” 

“So can you tell us where to find her?” Bae asked.

“If you’re lying about why you want to talk to her, my crossbow has an arrow notched with your name on it,” she warned. 

“I promise, it’s a simple business transaction.” 

She eyed him for another moment before nodding. “She was just in here, picking up sandwiches. Said she was taking Ryder to the park.” 

“Thank you, Granny!” Bae said sweetly, and was given a cookie before Rumple ushered him out the door. 

“Now where’s the park?” Rumple asked, standing in front of the diner and looking both ways on the street. 

“That way,” Bae pointed as he mumbled, his mouth full. 

He headed in the direction Bae had pointed, as fast as he could on his injured ankle. 

They entered the park, and Bae headed left. 

“Where are you going?” Rumple asked. 

“The playground is this way. That’s where we’ll find them,” he said confidently. At Rumple’s surprised look, he explained, “Maybe your cursed memories don’t tell you that, but mine do.”

“Lead the way.” 

They rounded a curve in the path and saw the playground. Rumple zeroed in on a young woman with her back to them, wearing a short denim skirt and a tank top that left her arms bare, chestnut hair done up in a messy bun. Belle. She was pushing a child on a swing, and when she stepped aside, he saw Gideon. 

“Belle! Gideon!” Bae called out, breaking into a run. 

“Bae, wait!” Thankfully, his son stopped, turning with a questioning look. “They may not remember us. Let’s approach slowly.” 

“Right.” 

They walked up behind her, and Rumple cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me, may I have a moment?” 

She turned, already smiling... but that smile slipped as soon as she made eye contact. 

“Mr. Gold? What do you want?” She stopped the motion of the swing, picking up Gideon and holding him. Their son wrapped his legs around her waist and tucked his head into her throat, peeking at Rumple from his safe place. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Miss… Booker. I, um…” He couldn’t think of a plausible excuse why Mr. Gold would need to speak to Lacey Booker. 

“I already paid you my rent this month,” she stated. “It’s not due again for three weeks.” 

“Yes, of course you did. Did I… give you a receipt?” he asked weakly. 

She gave him a strange look. “You don’t give receipts. You just mark it in your ledger.” 

“Right. I’m going to start giving receipts each month. If you visit my shop, I’ll write you one for the last payment.” 

“Yeah. I’ll do that. We have to go, Mr. Gold.” 

With that, she picked up a large purse from a bench, and left quickly, still holding Gideon. 

He watched her go, as his heart sped up and his breathing grew shallow. 

“Papa? Are you alright?” Bae was by his side. 

“No,” he managed to say. His vision was blurring. 

He was vaguely aware of being urged to move, then he was sitting on the bench, with Bae kneeling on the ground in front of him. 

“Papa? Listen to my voice. Take deep breaths,” Bae urged. “In and out, slowly. In and out… that’s it. Keep doing that.”

After a few moments, he could feel his muscles relaxing, his breathing returning to normal. He blinked and truly focused on Bae. 

“Thank you, Son. I would have been lost without you.” He reached out, pulling Bae into a one-armed hug. “I didn’t expect to take it so hard. I knew it was a possibility that some or all of us would lose our memories.” 

“But you have a plan, right?” Bae asked as Rumple let go. 

“The potion that we all drank… that was the plan. It should have worked. I don’t know what to do next.” 

“You’ll figure it out, Papa. You always do, when it’s for your family. Until you find a way, at least we know Belle and Gideon are together. And you and I are together. And I’ll help you, Papa, till our whole family is back together again.” 

He cupped Rumple’s head in his hands, pulling him down to give him a kiss on the forehead. It was the first kiss he’d received from his son in over 200 years. 

Rumple felt a wave of magic, and some part of his brain acknowledged that there shouldn’t be magic here. This was the Land Without Magic, after all… and then it struck him. True Love’s Kiss, delivered by his son. The son that he’d lost and finally found again, who had finally forgiven him for his transgressions of the past. 

“What was that?” Bae asked, looking around. “I felt something, Papa.” 

“Magic, Son. The most powerful magic of all. You broke the curse.” 

“But… I don’t have magic,” Bae protested. 

“You have love,” Rumple said, his voice breaking. “And I love you too, Bae.” 

He pulled him into another hug, dropping his cane to use both arms this time, and released him only when he heard his name called. 

“Rumple?” The call came from the street, in the direction that Belle and Gideon had disappeared. “Rumple, we’re here!” 

They turned as one at the sound of Belle’s voice, and there she was. Holding Gideon’s hand, starting to run toward Rumple and Bae. 

He cursed his leg again as he tried to stand up, his ankle collapsing under him. He was forced to sit back down on the bench, reaching down for his cane to assist him.

Bae had more luck, running toward the pair and scooping up Gideon to hug him and swing him around as the younger boy squealed.

“Bae! We found you!” 

“You’re here! You remembered!” 

Belle kept running till she was in Rumple’s arms, pushing him back down on the bench again and clambering into his lap. And then they were kissing… in relief, in gratitude, with love. 

“Who that? Bae, who that kissing Mama?” 

Gideon’s confused voice broke through to Rumple, prompting him to finally break the kiss and look over at his sons. 

“That’s our Papa, silly,” Bae responded. 

“As if I would kiss anyone else,” Belle laughed. She held out a hand to Gideon, her other arm still around Rumple. “Come here, sweetheart. Let’s reintroduce you to your papa.” 

“I guess he’s never seen you like this, has he?” Bae commented, as he urged Gideon forward. 

“No… and I didn’t think of that before now.” Rumple reached out a hand, and Bae urged Gideon to sit on the bench as Belle slid off his lap to sit on his other side. “I know this must be a shock to you, son. This is what I looked like, before I became the Dark One.” 

“It’s true. I knew him before,” Bae added. “It’s okay, Gideon. I promise that this is our Papa.” 

Still looking uncertain, Gideon let go of his brother’s hand, reaching instead toward Rumple’s face. He closed his eyes, and with both hands patted over his father’s forehead, eyes, nose, mouth, and chin, before opening his eyes again with a wide grin. 

“Papa!” He flung himself at Rumple, knocking him backward with a tackle hug. 

And then they were all hugging, laughing with each other and inspecting everyone’s strange clothes, comparing the false memories that were still in their minds, though those memories were fading already. 

“Look,” Bae said. “What’s going on?” He pointed to where the main street was visible between the trees bordering the park.

All along the street, people were coming out of their shops and looking around. Some greeted each other like long-lost loved ones, while others simply stood and stared, as if confused. 

“What happened, Rumple?” Belle asked. 

“It was Bae,” he said, gazing at his older son with so much love that his heart hurt with it. “He gave me a kiss.” 

“True Love’s Kiss can break any curse,” she said softly. 

“So… the curse that brought us here, it’s really broken?” Bae asked. 

“It appears so,” Rumple answered. 

“So what happens now?” Bae looked nervous, and little wonder. He’d had a lot of change in his life in a short amount of time. 

“Perhaps we should go and find out,” Belle said. She reached out, pulling all of them back into a hug. “No matter where we are, or what happens next, the important thing is that we’re all here together.”

“Exactly,” Rumple agreed. “If I could get some assistance…” 

He gestured at his cane on the ground, and Belle handed it to him so he could plant it on the ground and use it for leverage to get up. He was glad that he’d once told her the story of his injury. 

“Why you need this, Papa?” Gideon asked innocently, touching the cane. 

Rumple hesitated, wondering how to explain his old injury -- with all its emotional baggage -- to a four-year-old. 

“Papa hurt his leg a long time ago, Gideon,” Belle said. “We can tell you the whole story some other time.” 

“Yes,” Rumple said. He needed time to think how best to tell him what had happened. 

“I can tell you what happened,” Bae said, and knelt down to his brother. “A long time ago, before you were born and I was just a baby, Papa had to go away, very far away from me. He wanted to go home and see me, but the way home was very dangerous. He hurt his leg getting home to me. And he would do the same for you, Gid.”

Gideon looked up at Rumple, his bottom lip sticking out as it did when he was about to cry. 

“Papa? You have a boo-boo?” 

“Yes,” Rumple laughed. “I have a boo-boo.” 

“Kiss it better?” Gideon asked, and knelt down to kiss Rumple’s leg through his pants. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the gesture. 

“That’s very sweet, Gideon.” Belle urged him to stand up. The crowd in the street was growing larger and louder. “We should probably go find out what’s happening.” 

“Hey, Gid? Want to ride on my back?” Bae asked. He knelt down, and Gideon wasted no time in scrambling up, wrapping his legs around Bae and holding his shoulders. 

“Shall we?” Rumple asked. “This should be interesting.” 

“Mama?” Gideon asked, as they started toward the gathered crowd. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“Where do we live? Where is castle?” 

“Well…” She hesitated, and Rumple knew she was sorting through cursed memories. “Our castle isn’t here, sweetheart, but we have a place to live. It’s that way, I think.” She pointed down the road to their left. 

“And it’s pink,” Bae said, as if he was just remembering. 

“A pink castle?” Gideon giggled at the thought. 

“Things will be different here, m’boy,” Rumple reminded him. 

“Where is here, Papa?” Bae asked. “I feel I should know, but I can’t remember.” 

He slung an arm around his boys, as Belle leaned against his other side.

“This town is called Storybrooke, and it’s our new home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, folks! Thank you to everyone who read it, left kudos, and especially to those who commented. If you find this fic after it's been posted for a while, just remember that it's never too late to leave a comment. 
> 
> Now that this is done, I'm hoping to finish Love and Happiness next. It's been on hiatus long enough. And then, maybe I'll finally write that s6 AU that I've been mulling over for years.


End file.
